True Love
by TTJColeman
Summary: AU. Contains a few of swears, interracial relationship, music though it is not a song fic, sassy jokes, and attitude. Astrid Swan, a sassy mixed teenage girl, finally gets the chance to live a safe life with her father, Charlie Swan, in Forks Washington. However a certain bronze haired vampire destroys that plan when he catches her eye. I only own Astrid and some of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was young, I've given a lot of thought to how I'd die. You kinda have to when your mom is a adventure addict and you live in the absolute worst parts of America. In the four years that passed I've come up with drunk drivers, her crazy ex's, my crazy exs, drive bys, thugs, crazy girls that are dating my ex's, the police, you know the norm. But never in my life did I think I'd die like this, me facing a hunter that my trusty Swiss army knife and pocketknife can't handle. But I guess it's a good way to die, in the place of someone I love, noble even. I know that if I never went to Forks I wouldn't be in this situation and yet, as terrified as I am, I can't bring my self to regret the decision. Because when life finally gives you something good you can't bring yourself to regret it. Even if it's in the form of a totally controlling know it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:The Pussy in my Bio Class

I look around my empty room and with a sullen smile, this will be the last time I'm ever in this room. The thought brings mixed emotions; yeah I've always hated living in Compton but it is still my home, weather I like it or not. Plus I really miss my dad. We're really close, we write all the time and I use to stay with him every summer when I was little. Honestly I wanted to live in with him back then, as I really like safe little humdrum Forks, but I knew my mom needed me so I came back for her. I stopped going when I got my first boyfriend, he convinced me to get my tongue pierced and I knew dad would be pissed if he saw it. So I told him that I was taking classes over the summer, which I did out of guilt. But now I'm seventeen and mom is with Phil so I don't have to take care of her, he manages that just fine, and I don't have to hear Charlie yell at me as he's had time to get over my four body piercings.

Looking at my clock I sigh, it's midnight. I need to hit the rod soon, the drive from here to Forks is eighteen-Hours and I don't want to be on the road to late. I pick up my last empty duffel bag the head down stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly load the bag up with my snack boxes and some bottled apple juice and a few subs Phil must have made for me last night. I feel kinda bad that I'm leaving while they're asleep but we've already said our good bys yesterday morning, when I was awake, so I know I shouldn't feel too bad.

Slinging the bag over my shoulder I grab my keys off the hook and walk out the front door. After locking it I slip the keys in my right front pocket, right next to the pocketknife my dad got me when I turned thirteen. Heading to the garage I quickly walk over to my new dark cobalt 2003 Harley-Davidson XLH Sportster 883 then roll it into the bed of my black 2000 Nissan Frontier Crew Cab before pulling out my keys and unlocking the driver side door. As I sliding in I place the duffel bag in the passenger seat then buckle up and hit the garage clicker on my dash. While the doors open I start the car and turn on the on my radio. Usher's You Remind Me is playing on Jamin 94.5, good I need some up beat music to drive to. Smirking I turn up the volume then drive into the street and hit the clicker again, causing the garage door to close. Forks here I come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I pull into Dad's driveway it's six fifty-nine and dark. I pull up next to his cruiser then honk twice, so he knows I'm here. Cutting off my engine I pull my keys out of the ignition then grab the duffle bag and exit my truck. As soon as I'm out of the vehicle I'm pulled into a tight embrace. The smell of old spice, beer, and gunpowder.

"Hey Babydoll, how was the drive?" He asks as he pulls away from me.

"Exhausting. Did you get a chance to set up my room?"

I sent all my furniture here a few days ago. I never did ask if he got around to getting them in my room, since he's the chief of police he can be kinda busy.

"Yup, but you have to put away your clothes. I also ordered your favorite pizza, barbeque chicken with bacon, it should be here soon."

"Cool, let me just cover up my baby and we can head in, I know it rains a lot here. Actually I'm kinda shocked it hasn't rained recently." I comment as I pull my plastic cover out the back seat.

He chuckles with a slight nod then looks at my Harley.

"So that's the death trap Phil bought you huh?"

My dad hates motorcycles.

"Yeah but I've been riding for a while. One of mom's ex's got me a dirt bike when I was eight, he taught me how to use it to, I use to ride it back and forth to school all the time."

He grunts as I throw the sheet over the bike. I tether I down quickly then look up at his disapproving face.

"Don't worry dad. I'll only ride when it's nice out ok?"

A smirks spreads across his face as he nods and gestures for me to follow him inside. The house is so warm and cozy; I absolutely love it in here. I quickly pull off my gray cardigan and hang it on a coat rack by the door.

"You have a tattoos?" He asks in shock.

I look at my bare right arm. There is a sexy yet malevolent black and white sugar skull with red lips and a welting red rose on my left bicep. Underneath it is a dainty silver chain wrapping around my forearm with a with gold ankh hanging from it, on the back of my hand. My entire right are is covered my a black and white tattoo of a pin up pirate genie holding two daggers with curved blades. Her smoke is wrapped around my arm and disappears in a black and gold vial, on the back of my hand, along with a treasure chest, gems, skulls, and other items that got caught up in her smoke.

"Oh yeah a friend of mine did them for me." I admit as I look at his disapproving face.

"I take it your mother knows about these?"

"He did them at our house. He also gave her a tattoo." I respond.

"At least they look nice." He sighs with a slight nod.

I smile at him head up to my room, with him not far behind.

The first thing I see is my bed, which is right between the door and the window, pushed against the wall to his room. On either side of the bed are small nightstands one with a black digital alarm clock the other with a neat stack of schoolbooks. To the right of the window is my oak work desk with a matching chair in front of it. Across from my desk are two oak dressers pushed close together. Each dresser has six drawers with gold handles stacked on top of each other. Between the two are six box marked cloths.

"So you put everything else up?" I ask.

"Yeah. Your mom called and told me where to put everything after I told you your stuff got here. We didn't want you doing to much work when you got here, I hope I did it all right."

"You did great dad." I praise causing him to blush.

"Well I'll let you get to it." He says before walking back down stairs.

That's one thing I love about my dad he doesn't hover. Walking over to the boxes I pull my Swiss army knife out of my left pocket and use the blade to cut open one of the boxes. Putting up the clothes is a quick task since they're already folded up so I head back down stairs just as the bell rings.

"I'll get it." Dad calls from the couch.

With a shrug I walk past the door and into the kitchen so I can put away what's left of my road trip food and apple juice.

"Dinner is served." Charlie announces as he sets two really large pizza boxes on the dinning table.

I grab two plates out of the cabinets and set them down on either side of the table before quickly slipping my a apple juices in the…..

"Dad why is your fridge empty?"

The man blushes and swallows the food in his mouth.

"Well….I don't cook much….so I don't really buy any for the house."

I shake my head as I put away the drinks, leaving two out for us to drink with the pizza.

"Well make a list of what you like to eat cause I'm going food shopping tomorrow." I order while pulling two big slices on my plate.

He nods then continues to eat. Our dinner is silent, but not uncomfortably so. When we finish the first box is empty so he picks it up and starts to head out but then stops.

"Are you done unpacking those boxes?"

"Yeah."

He nods then heads up the stairs while I gather the plates and wash them in the sink. When I finish I slide the second box into the fridge and throw away our empty bottles before finishing my prior task.

"There are six sandwiches in the fridge, you can take some to work with you." I offer when his heavy footsteps stop thudding down the stairs.

"Aright." He says before walking out the house.

I head up stairs and quickly grab a towel from the lining closet before heading into the bathroom. Turning on both the hot and cold water I let it run while I brush my teeth. The sound of the front door opening reminds me that I should probably grab my PJ's before jumping in the shower so I go back to my room. I pull a black sports bra, matching boy shorts, and some gray sweat pants out of my drawer then head back into the small bathroom close the door, strip, and get under that warm spray of water.

When my shower is over I dry off then get dressed before heading to my room. I quickly blow dry and wrap my hair before walking to my door and calling a soft, "Good night" to dad. I sit on my bed and set my alarm for five in the morning before crawling under my caramel covers and closing my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up the first thing I do is head down to the kitchen and grab a pack of cherry flavored pop tarts. Since I can hear dad singing in the shower, I grab another packet and start the coffee maker. I toast the two pastries just as the water turns off and the tone ends. As soon as the coffee's made I pour it into a red and black thermos I found in one of the cabinets, from the looks of it' I'd say it's never been used. Setting the thermos on the table I grab a napkin and set my pop tarts on it then place it on the table.

"Astrid what are you doing up so early?" Dad asks.

"Making sure you eat. Here's a pop tart and some coffee. After I go to the store I'm gunna get you in the habit of eating before work and drinking home made coffee."

He smiles then kisses my forehead as he takes both items and sits at the table with me. Looking around the house I note all the things that need to be done; The carpet in the living room needs to be vacuumed, this floor needs to be mopped, the TV and tables need to be whipped down, and the mustard stain on his uniform tells me that he hasn't gotten around to laundry yet.

"Hey dad, before you go, could you gather up all your dirty clothes?"

He seems slightly perplexed by my question so I point at the stain on his shirt and chuckle, "I think you might need it."

The old man blushes with a soft, "Yeah, I never have time to really do anything around here. That and I suck at it."

"Lucky for you mom sucked at it too, so I'm really good at doing chores and stuff."

"Yeah. I remember your mama's cooking. Once she burnt a pack of noodles she was fixin for herself. It was hilarious." He chuckles.

I laugh a little to as I think about all the times she's attempted to cook and epically failed.

"But I have no right to talk, I'm the guy that burns boiled eggs."

"I remember that!" I laugh.

He smiles brightly then looks at the clock.

"Well I gotta get to work in a few so I'll get those cloths ready for you now. Thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem dad. I'm gunna hit the shower, so if you made the shopping list then just leave it on my nightstand."

Dad nods as he stands up and heads back up stairs. I toss out the napkins and empty wrappers before heading up to my room. Since it's the weekend, and Forks is cold as fuck, I decide to stick with my sweat pants and top it off with a black long sleeve shirt. I carry the shirt and my towel to the bathroom then turn on the shower. I always brush my teeth before I shower then strip down and get under the warm water. About an hour or so later I walk into my room and find a thick navy blue Forks police academy hoodie with a piece of paper and a silver key on top of it. With a smirk I take the key as slide it on my key chain before slipping on the hoodie. Since there is one big pocket in the front of the hoodie I slide my keys, Swiss army knife, and the paper in there. Finally I hook my pocketknife to the waistband of my sweats then head down stairs and out the front door.

The drive to the store was quick and grocery shopping is even quicker, since all dad wrote on the paper was meat. So I got a bunch of meats then picked up vegetables, fruits, seafood, snacks, drinks, and dairy products. I also got some house hold cleaning supplies so I can clean up.

"ASTRID!" A deep yet soft voice calls behind me.

As I turn a thick figure crashes into me and lifts me in the air causing me to reach for my knife but when the person puts me down I immediately stop and slap his chest.

"Damn it Tyler, I almost stabbed you." I warn.

He just smiles at me as a thick set woman smiles at us.

"Hey baby." She finally says while approaching us.

I wrap my arms around her with a sweet, "Hi Aunty Beth."

"When did you come back?" She asks as she pulls away.

"I drove up here yesterday evening."

"Really? What do you drive?" Tyler inquires.

"A black 2000 Nissan Frontier Crew Cab truck and a 2003 Harley-Davidson XLH Sportster 883. Charlie says I can only ride my Harley on good days." I respond.

"That's cool I just got a pretty nice van dark blue." He boasts.

"That's what's up. Hey could you drive up to my place tomorrow and lead me to the High School?"

"You know I got you Cuz." He agrees.

I smile at the boy then pat his shoulder while his mom rolls their cart up next to mine.

"So how long are you staying with Charlie?" She asks.

"A while, till I Graduate at least. Mom was so sad when I told her."

"How is Auntie Renee?" Tyler asks.

"Good she got remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil. He's a really great guy, he's got me the Harley for my birthday in 2004. Their going to Jacksonville Florida next week, he just got signed with the Jacksonville Suns."

"Why didn't you go with them to Jacksonville?" My aunt questions skeptically.

"I want to give them their space. Plus it was a great reason to move in with Dad, I really missed him."

She nods. My mother and aunt never really got along. Mom thinks it's because she's jealous of her free spirit but I can tell that has nothing to do with it. Honestly I think it's because of my mother's infidelity during her short marriage to Charlie and the promiscuous replication she gained in Forks. Not to mention all the pain she caused my father and the embarrassment she caused Mama and Pop-Pop.

"So how's Mama and Pop-Pop?" I ask as we approach the register.

"They're great but I'm sure they will be even better when they hear that you're in town." Aunt Beth assures.

"I was planning on seeing them next weekend, you know after I get all settled, but I'm gunna call them tomorrow after school of course."

The clerk rings up my items and bags them. Tyler sets my bags in my cart while the young clerk rings up his mother. We work together to put their groceries in the cart which makes it quicker for us to leave after she pays.

"So Tyler you'll be at my house on Monday?"

He nods before giving me another bear hug. When he releases me I move and hug my sweet aunt.

"Don't be a stranger hun." She whimpers in my ear.

"I promise I won't be."

As we go our separate ways a bright smile spreads across my lips, god I love my family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My alarm blares causing my eyes to shoot open. I've always been an early morning person so it's easy for me to wake up and start my day. Unlike yesterday I take care in picking out my outfit. Since I'm a total tomboy I decide to wear my baggy faded blue and black boxer briefs for girls. However the girly side of me refuses to be ignored so I pull out my long sleeved black turtle neck that stops just below my sternum, it kinda looks like a turtle neck sports bra.

With smirk I lay the cloths out on my bed then grab my towel and head to the bathroom. In the past two days I've been here dad and I have agreed on a morning routine that should work really well, in theory. I wake up at five, brush my teeth, take a shower, go back to my room, get dressed, fix my hair, make my bed, wake Dad up, start breakfast, eat with dad, do the dishes, and go to school.

Everything runs very smoothly in fact I have a little extra time to relax before a van pulls up outside and honks twice. Grabbing my new black leather jacket with a soft black wool lining on the inside I slip it on then sling my backpack over one shoulder and head out the front door. I quickly lock the door before getting in my truck truck and starting her up.

The drive is quick and made easy by a big sign beside the parking lot entrance. Tyler and I parked next to each other in the two empty spaces in the lot. There are other kids standing around and chatting with their friends, which means school hasn't started yet. We both exit our vehicles and meet up behind them.

"I'll walk you to the main office to get your schedules and stuff." He says with a smile.

"Thank Ty."

As we walk to the office everyone starts to stare at me. Honestly I knew this would happen, Forks is a small Podunk town so any new comers are always news. Now that doesn't mean I like being stared at like I'm some kind of freak show.

We enter a building marked Front Office just as the bell rings. Tyler doesn't seem to care as he leads me into the brightly lit office. The office is small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt. Tyler gestures for me to go talk to her while he sits in a waiting chair.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you two?"

"Hi I'm Astrid MacKenzie Swan." I announce.

Her eyes widen as she looks me over.

"Well I'll be." She gasps in shock and slight aw.

I'm not to surprised by her reaction, I'm sure the whole town hates my mother for taking me away. I also know they question my lack of presence in Forks so having me here must be a odd. Tyler clears his throat causing her to look at him then me.

"Oh ummm...here." The woman mutters as she starts to rummage through her dresser.

"Here is your schedule, and map of of the school. I'm sure Tyler can help you find all of your classes. Also have all of your teachers sign the slip on top when you enter class."

She hands me several pieces of paper then writes Tyler a pass.

"Just write the time before you leave." She advises.

We nod as I sit beside my cousin. I hand him my schedule so he can look at my classes.

"Alright we have our first four classes together. English together with Mr. Mason in Building 3. Government with Mr. Jefferson in Building 6. Trigonometry with Mr. Varner in Building 5. And Spanish with Mrs. Goff in Building 7." Tyler says as he hands me back the paper.

I'm really happy we have so many classes together, that just makes it easier for me to find my classes.

"Cool so what are our teachers like?" I ask while standing.

He waits till we exit the hallway to answer.

"Well Mr. Mason is a tall balding dick head, but he's not always bad just seventy percent of the time. Ummm you're going to absolutely hate Mr. Varner, he's a cocky jerk that hates it when anyone knows more than him. Mr. Jefferson and Mrs. Goff chill, you'll like them."

I nod then look at my schedule again.

"So what do you have after Lunch?"

"Gym then Bio, but my friends have Bio after lunch and I think two of them have gym after that. I'm sure they won't mind walking with you there after Lunch, especially Mike."

The way he said the boys name holds a hint of animosity so I ask, "Who's Mike?"

"He's my best friend. He's your average blonde haired, blue eyed, baby-faced white boy. But he's a really nice guy, obnoxious and dense, but still nice and really loyal."

"So why did you say his name like that?"

He stops in front of light brown door then looks at me.

"Because he's gunna be chasing after you like a dog in heat no matter what I say, which is gunna piss me off cause you're like a sister to me."

I smile as he opens the door and hands the teacher the slip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man you were soooooo right, Mrs. Goff is chill." I chuckle as we exit Spanish.

"Yeah. You know I never knew you were so fluent in Spanish." Tyler chuckles.

"I think Mrs. Goff was impressed to." A tall girl with light brown hair, honey streaked hair, and gentle brown eyes chuckles shyly.

Tyler says her name is Angela and seems to like her, though I don't think he knows it.

"Were did you learn it?" A shorter girl with voluminous dark brown curls and catty crystal blue eyes questions.

I can tell by her tone and the way she looks at me that she's a two faced bitch, but she's Ty's friend so I'll **TRY **to be nice.

"My mom and I lived in Guatemala for four years so I grew up learning both." I explain.

"Aunty Ren could speak Spanish?"

"No but the Guatemalan guy she met in Texas could." I answer.

"You lived in Texas?" The curly haired girl asks as we enter the cafeteria.

"Yeah for five months. Then we moved to his house in Guatemala." I reply.

"Hey guys over here!"

We all turn to face a baby-faced boy with spiky blonde hair and bright lustful eyes.

"Mike?" I ask Tyler.

He nods with an annoyed sigh. Since I packed my own lunch I wait on the outskirts of the food like for Tyler, and Angela. After they get their lunch I follow them to Mike's table. As we get closer I notice three other people sitting with him. The first is a pale girl with long corn silk like white blonde hair. Her fishy green eyes are glaring daggers at me. Though all the girls are probably because I'm no longer wearing my hoodie, which is now wrapped around my waist, so my perfect washboard abs are on full display.

Between her and Mike is an Asian boy with greasy hair as black as an oil slick. His white button down shirt combined with the black tie around his neck, poor complexion, and thick glasses make him look like a total nerd. This is also amplified by the shyness hidden in his light brown eyes.

On the other side of Mike is another Asian boy with cropped black hair and golden brown skin. He too has glasses but his are thin with a sort of wired frame. They don't look nerdy on him in fact they make him look kinda hot and they bring out his dark, yet kind, brown eyes. Unlike the first boy he has a more casual attire, a black short sleeved shirt with a gray long sleeved on under it.

Ty takes the seat beside the boy rather than the blonde chick. I take the seat beside him and Angela sits beside me forcing Jessica to sit beside the now pissed looking blonde.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Astrid."

They all wave then introduce themselves.

"I never knew you had a aunt, let alone such an attractive cousin." Mike says with a flirty grin.

"Yeah our moms are half siblings." Tyler explains.

"Really?" Eric, the nerdy boy, asks.

"Yeah my grandfather was a Quileute named Tobias Lahote, he died in a ship wreck." I state, hopefully that will end this conversation.

"Wait so you're related to Paul Lahote?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah his great-grandfather, Gene Lahote, was my grandfather's older brother.

"There must have been a big age difference." Lauren snides.

"He was about five years older than her, which isn't that bad." I reply.

"Hey Mike do we have a game tonight?" Tyler asks.

This seems to distract the group while I pull out my chicken salad wraps.

"So Astrid what are the boys like in... Guatemala was it?" Jessica asks.

"Actually I've lived in almost every state in America, plus Guatemala, Canada, and Brazil so I've met a lot of boys." I respond before taking a bit of my food.

"Any of them look like that?" Lauren questions as she gestures to a table in the corner.

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from our table as possible in the long room, are five other students. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, which is nice.

I look over the three boys just as Jessica starts to tell me which one is which.

"The big, super muscled, boy with dark curly hair is Emmett Cullen-"

"He's dating the tall statuesque blonde, Rosalie Hale." Tyler interjects.

This annoys Jessica but doesn't deter her.

"The taller, leaner, honey blond is Rosalie's Twin brother Jasper Hale-"

"He's with the short, pixie like, girl Alice Cullen."

"And the less bulky boy with untidy bronze-colored hair is Edward Cullen. He's single but, apparently no one here is worthy." Jessica rushes, most likely to keep Tyler from interrupting.

I scrutinize each of them and note that their all chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They have very dark eyes, despite the range in hair tones, with purplish, bruise like, shadows under their eyes. Add to that perfect angular features and you've got a really attractive bunch. Yet their differences in hair, hite, build, and facial structure really set them apart.

"There ok I guess." I reply.

"OK?!" Lauren and Jessica whisper/yell in shock.

"Yeah none of them are my type at all." I admit as I look back at my food.

"Emmett?" Lauren questions.

"Too muscular. He looks like he could be all gross and veiny under his shirt, which barley fits. Only a rich arrogant douchebags would buy an expensive ass Ralph Lauren shirt that barley fit them." I respond while biting into my wrap.

"Jasper?" Jessica inquires.

"He looks like a straight up serial killer or a kid with PTSD. But all in all the dude looks crazy as fuck."

"Edward?" They both inquire.

I look back at the bronze haired boy, examining him further before looking back at the table.

"I already have a pussy, I don't need another one."

All the boys burst out laughing.

"Besides I don't date white boys." I announce, look at Mike.

His eyes meet mine and he get the real meaning behind my statement, you have no chance. The kicked puppy look on his face causes Tyler and the other boys to laugh. Jessica also seems pleased by this, I'm starting to think she likes the guy.

The rest of lunch is filled with chatter about the Cullens. Apparently they were all adopted by a Doctor named Carlisle and his Wife Esme, who are fairly young, and moved here two years ago. After that I tune out as their conversation is no longer factual but opinionated.

"He's staring at you." Jessica says with wide eyes.

I look back and find Edward Cullen looking at me. Our eyes lock and I hold his gaze, not wanting to be the first to look away. A frustrated look starts to form on his face causing me to smile. He looks way, I try to suppress my chuckle.

I look back at the others and shrug. Out of the corner of my eye I see the group of them get up and leave the table together. The bell rings so I pack up my Tupperware container and slide it back into my bag.

"Hey do any of you have Biology II now?" I ask.

"I do!" Mike pipes as he jumps up with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Me to." Angela adds as she to stands.

I smile at her then grab my bag and stand next to her.

"So how is Mr. Banner's class set up, do we do stuff alone or does he have us work in groups?" I ask when we leave the cafe.

"Well we sit at lab benches with one other person. That person is your lab partner for the rest of the school year. My partner is Travis Harper, he always makes me do all the work." Angela says.

"I wish my partner was like you Ang." Mike admits.

"Yeah that's cause you and David never get any work done." She says.

We all laugh as we enter the room. I walk to the mahogany desk were an olive toned man with cropped black curls sits.

"Hi I'm Astrid Swan, I was told to have you sign this slip."

He smiles at me as he takes the paper then signs it.

"It's great to meet you Miss Swan. Ummm." He starts to rummage through his draws before producing a thick, slightly worn, book.

"Here is your text book."

I take the book as he stands and guides me to the only lab bench with one person, the one person I wish wasn't sitting there.

"Astrid Swan this is Edward Cullen, he'll be your lab partner in this class." The man introduces as he pulls out my stool.

"Thank you sir." I mutter as I sit beside the boy.

I turn to the bot to greet him but the look on his face stops me. His body is rigid, both his jaw and fists are clenched though his fists are gripping his pants, and his coal black eyes burn with furry and...dare I say desire. God I must have some serious issues because all that hostility is really turning me on. Or...maybe it's just him...I mean now that I'm closer to him I can't help but wonder if he is the spawn of the goddess Aphrodite and the God Areas. Or is he Adonis reincarnated with the wrath of Achilles. Shit someone must have told him what I said.

He averts his gaze giving me time to figure out what to say to him, I can't have him acting like this if we're gunna be lab partners. About halfway through class he starts staring at me again.

"I'm sorry if someone told you what I said about you and your siblings but I'm not sorry for saying it,I will never be sorry for voicing my honest opinion, though I am sorry if it hurt your feelings." I admit, meeting his black eyes once again.

He seems to relax a little but he still says nothing. With a sigh I pull out my sketch book and a sharp pencil. I start to draw a cartoonish tiger trying to catch a butterfly. When the bell rings he's gone like a bat outta hell. I roll my eyes while gathering my books and slipping them into my bag.

"Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." Mike says as he walks over to me.

I sling my bag over my shoulder then shake my head.

"No but I think someone told him what I said about him and his brothers."

Mike laughs then starts nodding as we exit the class.

"Yeah nothing's really stays private around here. Hey what do you have next?"

"Gym."

"That's my next class, too." He seems thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

"Cool. So who else do we have gym with?" I ask.

"Ummm... The only people you know would be Jessica and Lauren." He says.

Great I hope we're playing dodge ball cause I know one of those bitches snitched.

When we reach the Gym Mike introduces me to the teacher, Coach Clapp. She is a rather hefty woman, that looks like she could have been a line backer in the NFL. Her jet black hair is tied up in a messy bun but she's not in anyway ugly, just really butch. The woman smiles as she hands me a uniform and slip of paper.

"That paper has your locker combo on it so don't loose it. Since your new I'll let you sit this one out." She states.

"Ok. Thank you...umm where is the girls locker?" I ask.

She chuckles and leads me down a hall to a worn out red oak door with the word Lady's on it.

"Thank you."

"No prob hun." She says while walking away.

As I walk into the room the bell rings so I stand against the wall as the other girls leave. I quickly find my locker then look at the slip of paper. Seven to the left, three to the right, one to the right, and five to the left. Fuck that. As soon as i get the lock off my locker I put it in my bag and pull out my own lock. My mom bought it for me when I was in seventh grade so I would never have to memorize more than one locker combo.

After I set my cloths on the shelf in the locker I close the metal door and put my lock on it. Lifting up my bag I head out of the locker. I follow the sound of squeaking shoes and yelling to the gym.

There are four volleyball games going at once. As an avid athlete I've dabbled in a lot of sports except this one. God I'm glad I get to sit this one out. Pulling out my sketch book I finish the drawing I started in Bio. By the time I finish coloring it in the last bell rings.

I exit the gym then walk to the office to return my paperwork. When I walk enter the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. The bronze haired sex god Edward is standing at the desk in front of me. Not wanting to speak to him, I pull a sticky note out of my bag and jot down a bullshit excuse about needing to get home on time. I place the note on my papers, set them on the desk, then walk out. I get to my truck pretty quick and find Tyler leaning against my passenger side door, which is between his van and my truck.

"Hey cuz, how was Bio?" He asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes as I walk over to the driver seat. He chuckles then pushes himself off my truck. As I start my baby up I her him yell for me to call him when I get home. With a smirk of my own I flip him off then pull out of my spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was your first day of school?" Dad asks as I set a plate of chicken parm and steamed veggies in front of him.

"It...went." I reply while sitting in front of my own plate.

He looks up at me as he chews then swallows hard.

"What does that mean?"

I tell him everything that happened today. The poor men damn near chokes on his food when I get to the Pussy comment.

"Please tell me you didn't really say that." He gasps.

"I did and worse I think someone told him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, after lunch, I found out that we were in the same Bio class AND we're lab partners. The whole time we were sitting there he did nothing but glare at me."

"I'd glare at you to if you called me a pussy."

"I know and I tried to apologize but...I'm sorry isn't really enough when you say things like that, though I did mean every word I said."

"I bet. You know you really need to work on that filter of yours."

"What filter?"

"Exactly. Astrid you need to think about nicer ways to say what's on your mind." He advises.

"Well I'm getting better. For instance instead of telling Mike I would never date him because he seems like a needy two faced bitch I told him I don't date white boys."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...though now I realize I probably should have just told him I would never date him."

"Yeah probably." He chuckles as he gathers our now empty plates.

"Alright I tell Mike the truth and I'll try to get Cullen to forgive me." I sigh.

"Good."

Standing up I kiss his cheek before heading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Open Book

Mom

_These past few days have been really dull. I wake up, get ready for school, make breakfast, follow Tyler to school, follow him around from first period to lunch, sit with him and his friends during lunch, walk with two of his friends to bio, sketch stuff in my art book, and play volleyball in gym. I know it's really sad that I've only been here for a week and I already have a daily routine but I like it._

I reread the email before sending it then wait for her reply.

_Astrid_

_It's not weird that you have fallen into a daily routine so quick. It just proves what I've been saying for years FORKS IS BOARING! But all that really matters is that you're happy there. Now tell me what happened with you and that boy, I think you said he was your Bio partner?_

I can't help but chuckle at her message while typing up my own.

_Mom_

_I find it pretty funny that you brought up Edward when I never mentioned him to you. But to answer your question nothing happened, he hasn't been in school since Monday. Personally I don't care, since I don't know him. Plus I already did the assignment in my old school so, thus far, it's a cake walk. Now tell me who really told you about him._

_Astrid_

_Charlie told after about an hour of prodding. Unfortunately I have to go, Phil's game starts in half an hour and I need to get ready. Email me more often ok, I nearly booked a flight out there to see if you were ok ._

_Mom_

_How about we email each other every Friday night, that way we have things to talk about. Tell Phil I said high and good luck._

_Astrid_

_Ok talk to you next Friday. He says hi and thank you._

With a sigh I close my laptop and look at my alarm clock. It's six thirty on a Friday night and I am board out of my mind, especially since dad is working the late shift tonight. I know Tyler is going to a party at some college kids place but I'm not in the mood for that. Hmmm... Maybe I can start sketching my next tattoo. Standing up I look grab my sketch book and sit down on my bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Astrid, honey, wake up."

I groan and open my eyes. Dad is sitting on the edge of my bed in his uniform.

"Sweetie you're late."

I look at my clock then sit upright. It's seven twenty.

"SHIT!" I growl as I jump out of bed.

School starts at eight fifteen and it takes me twenty minutes to get to there. Which means no shower, no breakfast, no make up, and barley time to fix my hair. Fuckin great.

"Need me to do anything before I go to bed?"

"Could you put some of last night's leftovers in a plastic container for me?" I asks as I rummage through my dresser.

I quickly pull on the first things I find then pull my hair into a tight ponytail. Grabbing my bag I race down stairs where dad is waiting for me.

"Astrid it is way to cold for you to wear that." He says.

I look down at my cloths; a pair of faded black jeans that fit me like a second skin, a white tank top, and classic converse high tops.

"It's not that bad."

"The rain is freezing cold today." He states as he hands me a container.

"Fuck." I grumble while slipping the container into my bag.

"Go upstairs and find a long sleeved shirt ok?"

I nod then run back up the stairs. Looking into my dresser I find a long sleeved black spandex under amour shirt. After I put it on I go back down stairs where dad is with another shirt and a grey hooded jacket.

"Here put this on." He says.

I take the shirt, which is a black Washington Huskies jersey with the number two on it, then pull it on. When I get the jersey on he hands me the jacket. The inside of it is lined with thick black wool, kinda like my leather jacket only the outside is made of cotton.

"Your bag is in your truck which is warming up. Have a good day at school." He says while walking up the stairs.

With smile I zip up the jacket then pull up the hood and exit the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get to the school and park my car it's exactly eight nineteen so I'm four minutes late for first period. Sighing I exit my truck and hurry to the office to get a late pass then head to class. As I enter the class I find that Mr. Mason isn't here. Instead there is a fairly older woman sitting at some book.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." I apologize sweetly while I hand her the pass.

She smiles up at me then takes the slip.

"Here's your pop quiz on the first two chapters of Wuthering Heights. When you finish bring me the test then read chapters three to five. If you finish the reading you can start the guided reading question." She states in a high pitched monotone.

Nodding I take the quiz and sit in the back next to Tyler. The quiz is pretty straightforward so I finish it quickly. The guided reading questions are just as easy, especially since I've read this book a hundred times.

"Pst."

I look at my cousin.

"Can I copy that?" He asks.

With a nod I slide my paper over to him then pull out my sketch book. I've been having a hard time drawing up a new tattoo, though I know I want it to be on my ribs.

Tyler gives me my papers back just before the bell rings. I put both GR question sheets into my English folder. He waits as I slip my book and folder into my bag.

"So Pussy is back." He whispers while we start to walk to the door.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen, you know the one with the fucked up bronze hair, is back. I saw him in the parking lot earlier."

"And I care because?"

He opens his mouth to speak but stops when we walk out of class. His face lights up at the sight of swirling bits of white filling the air. I can hear people shouting excitedly to each other as balls of slush wiz around. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Oh fuck no!" I yell before running to our next class holding my hood up the whole time.

When Tyler enters the room he looks at me in shock.

"Don't you like snow?" He questions as he sits beside me.

"Hell no! I love my hair and it does not like the snow, baby girl can barely deal with the rain." I reply while fluffing out the end of my tail.

Tyler laughs with a shake of head.

"He was lookin at you when we got out there." He says.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen. He was watching you."

"Ok that's kinda weird but it's not uncommon. I mean look at me, I'm sex on legs."

Again he shakes his head with a soft chuckle. He opens his mouth but stops when the teacher walks in. I really doubt he's looking at me like Tyler thinks. However, if he is, it's not weird because a majority of the boys here do. Yet I can't help but feel...weird about seeing him in Bio today.

Through out the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. Personally I staid out of these conversations and just focus on my school work. After each class I damn near ran to the next.

So of course I'm the first person in the cafeteria when lunch time rolls around. With a relieved sigh I walk over to the microwave and heat up my food. By the time it's done other people start filing in. I sit at our usual table and start eating.

"So Astrid what are you eating?" Ty asks as he sits beside me.

"Chicken Alfredo with angel hair pasta." I reply.

"Mmm. Sounds good let me get a bite."

I look at him like he's just grown two heads then laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think your gunna get any."

"Come on. Don't you wanna feed yo family."

He fixes his face so it has this kicked puppy look look on it while holding his hands out like a bum. I laugh then pinch his cheek.

"Awww is da baby hungwe?" I ask in a condescending baby voice.

His face hardens as he glares at me. Then gets up and walks to the lunch line.

"What's up with Tyler?" Lauren asks.

I look up at her and the others as they to sit down then shrug.

"So Astrid what were you doing in Spanish class?" Jessica inquiries.

"I was trying to draw up my next tattoo but I can't really start it."

"Why don't you use one of your older pieces?" Tyler questions while sitting back in his original seat.

"Hnmm that's a good idea. You guys wanna help me?"

Everyone nods so I pull out my sketch book and set it down in the middle of the table. As we eat I flip through the book so they can see my work.

"Wow these are really cool." Ben complements.

"Thanks."

Halfway through the book Jessica bumps me with her shoulder.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"

"Well I did insult him and his brothers." I remind.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that, you told us not him." Eric says.

"He was acting like I told him when we were sitting together in Bio last week. Besides, after what I said, I don't blame him for not liking me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Mike states.

"It's whatever, he can stare all he wants. I don't give a fuck."

"I think this would be a nice tat for you." Ang announces.

We all look at the picture. It's a very vivid image of Ouroboros in the shape of an infinity symbol with a blue iris in the left loop and a green eye in the right loop.

"It looks really cool." Eric pipes.

The rest of the group agrees so I draw a star on the page and dog ear it.

"Astrid are you a lesbian?" Lauren asks out of no where.

I damn near choke on my pasta.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you don't seem attracted to any of the hot guys here, we just assumed." Jessica chimes nervously.

"Bitch! None of the guys in this Podunk ass town can compare to any of the dudes I've dated. Shit just because you two settle for fives doesn't mean I have to."

"Excuse me bitch?"

I look at Tyler and quirk my brow.

"Nigga hush, you are not a ten." I inform my delusional cousin.

If Tyler thinks he's a ten then he's fuckin crazy, he's a seven at best. Before I can say anything else the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. We all gather up our things then walk to the door. When we got out the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pull my hood up then continue on my path to Bio.

Once inside the classroom, I see that my table is still empty. Mr. Banner is walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, so the room is buzzing with conversation. I pull out my sketch book and open to the drawing I intend to have tattooed across my ribs. I hear very clearly when the chair next to me is moved, but my eyes stay carefully focused on the image in front of me; seeking out any and all of it's flaws.

"Hello," says a quiet, musical voice.

"Hey." I reply, eyes still fixed on the image.

I know i'm being rude but I really don't feel like being nice right now.

"Umm, my name is Edward Cullen," he continues. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Astrid Swan."

Great on my bad day you wanna have a fuckin conversation. With a sigh I turn to face the boy. He is sitting as far away from me as the desk will allow, but his chair is angled toward me. His hair is dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looks like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His perfect face is friendly, with the sexist smirk on those flawless lips. But his eyes were careful and...gold. That's weird I clearly remember them being black the last time I saw him. There isn't a clear film around the iris so they can't be contacts, but there wasn't a clear film when they were black either.

"Ok class the slides in the box are out of order. Working as lab partners, you will separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent and label them accordingly, without your books. In twenty minutes, I will be coming around to see who has it right. Get started," Mr. Banner announces.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asks.

I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile. With a nod I slide the microscope closer to me. I've already done this lab, so I know what I'm looking for. It will be easy. Snapping the first slide into place under the microscope and I quickly adjusted it to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident." Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks as I start to remove the slide. His hand catches mine, to stop me, as he asks.

"Don't touch me." I hiss as I pull my hand away from his ice-cold digits.

That's so weird. When he touched me...it stung as if an electric current had passed through us. I don't like it, I don't quite know why but I don't.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continues to reach for the microscope.

I watch him, cautiously, as he examines the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agrees, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirks and pushes the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Fuck, he was right.

"Slide three?" I hold out my hand without looking at him.

He hands it to me; it seems like he was being careful not to touch my skin again, good. I take the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I pass him the microscope before he can ask for it.

He takes a swift peek, as I write it down. We finish before anyone else was close. I chuckle as I see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, as well as another group peeking at their book open under the table.

Looking back at my sketch book I go back to my knit picking. Pulling out a fresh piece of paper I start to redraw the image, fixing the flaws along the way.

"Astrid have you done this lab before?" Mr. Banner asks when he reaches us.

I look up with a sheepish smile. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in...um?"

"California. Yeah."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away but I don't really care what he said.

When he leaves, I go back to editing my drawing again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asks.

I have a feeling he's forcing himself to make small talk with me.

"I don't like snow or rain, they mess up my hair and I love my hair." I answer.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he muses.

"I've lived in some pretty bad places, Forks is a cake walk to me."

"So you came here for the peace and quiet?"

"There is more to it than just that. Though it was a major factor in the move." I admit.

"I think I can keep up," he presses.

I pause for a long moment, and then look up at him and smirk.

"Quid pro quo Cullen."

"Quid pro quo?"

"You wanna know something about me then you have to tell me something about you."

This catches him off guard but doesn't seem to detour him.

"Ok. I'll play along."

"Cool. Now here's how we're gunna play; you ask me a question I answer it then you answer it."

He nods then asks, "What's your favorite color?"

I look back at my drawing as I answer, "Any and all shades of blue, even the depressing shades."

"Mine is gray." He announces.

There is a silence for a moment then he asks, "Where are you from?"

"Knoxville, Dayton, Cincinnati, Sumter, Tulsa, Springfield, Minneapolis, Danville, Monroe, Houston, Lauderdale Lakes, Canton, Merced, Gadsden, Lawrence, Antioch, Youngstown, Pompano Beach, Miami Beach, Orlando, Beaumont, Poughkeepsie, Springfield, Albany, San Bernardino, Paterson, Texarkana, Farmington, Fall River, Odessa, New Bedford, Richmond, Atascadero, Weslaco, Carbondale, Baton Rouge, Fort Pierce, Brockton, Daytona Beach, East Palo Alto, Philadelphia, Newark, Miami, Fort Myers, Council Bluffs, Indianapolis, East Point, Salisbury, Lima, Bridgeport, Nashville, Niagara Falls, Desert Hot Springs, Compton, Washington, Kansas City, Bridgeton, Pine Bluff, Lake Worth, Rocky Mount, Buffalo, Milwaukee, Texarkana, Riviera Beach, Hartford, New London, Little Rock, York, Harvey, Cleveland, Rockford, Baltimore, Atlanta, Spartanburg, New Haven, Harrisburg, Trenton, Muskogee, Jackson, Inkster, Birmingham, Stockton, Homestead, Myrtle Beach, Alexandria, Wilmington, Memphis, Atlantic City, St. Louis, Chelsea, Newburgh, Oakland, Chester, Bessemer, Detroit, Saginaw, West Memphis, Camden, Flint, Guatemala, Mexico, and East St. Louis. But if you're looking for origin I was born here in good old Forks."

"How did you manage to live in so many places?"

"It's not time for another question Eddie-boy, you haven't answered the first one yet."

"I'm originally from Chicago, but after that we moved to Rochester, then Gatlinburg, Philadelphia, Alaska, and here." He replies.

I look up into his honey gold eyes, he's holding something back.

"Now that isn't all is it Edward?"

"I don't remember the other places, I was really young."

That's a lie.

"I don't think I wanna play this game with you anymore Edward, you're not being honest."

"What do you mean?" He questions with a shocked yet intrigued expression.

"You've lived in more places than you stated and you do remember them. Don't lie to me Cullen, I can read you like an open book."

His brow quirks as the he leans slightly closer to me.

"Really?"

I stare into his eyes then smirk.

"You were an only child use to getting whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. You lived a really privileged life, daddy had you going to private schools and taking expensive private lessons. Unfortunately daddy's money didn't make up for his lack of presence at home so you became a good old mama's boy. You like soldiers, idolize them even, I'm sure you've thought of enlisting a time or two...Then your parents died and Carlisle took you in. You've been tormented and torturing yourself ever since."

He stares at me for a moment, in an odd sort of way. The bell rings so I grab my book and my bag then start making my way out of the room.

"How did you know all that?"

I look up at my lab partner then smile at the blissfully confused look on his face.

"I told you, I can read you like an open book." I reply.

"That's strange...usually I'm the one reading people and yet...I can't read you."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, my mom always said I have an amazing poker face."

"As do I, or so I thought...How did you do it?"

"I don't know I'm just really good at reading people."

"You must have some theories."

I stop and look into his eyes again.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I care because no one has ever been able to read me like that, not even my own family...and, yet, you were. It's fascinating to me, how you can learn in mere minutes things about me that it took me years to tell them."

His answer is honest. With a sigh I lean against the wall behind me. Since we're literally right a across from the gym I know I won't be late.

"Well my mom think it's like a dictionary thing. I've been around so many types of people and I've seen so much I just catalog it all in my head and use it to figure other people out. My dad thinks it's a self defense mechanism I use to keep me safe in the rough neighborhoods I grew up in."

"What do you think."

"I think it's a god given gift." I reply with a smirk.

"Edward!" A cold and hard southern voice calls.

We both turn to find his brother, the serial killer, and his bite sized girlfriend standing in the hall we just came from.

"Class is this way." The blonde states.

Edward sighs with a slight nod then gives me an apologetic look before walking over to them. I glance at him for a moment before making my way to the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final bell rings just as I hit Lauren Mallory in the face with a dodge ball. Sine she was the last person on her team my team has officially won the match. Mike and I were able to convince Coach Clapp to let us play before class ended, since none of us take the bus. Mike because he wanted to use it as an outlet for the snowball fight that never was. Personally I did it so I can hit Jessica and Lauren with rubber balls, it felt really good.

We all rush to the lockers and grab our stuff. I decide to leave on my uniform since I parked right outside of this building and it needs to be washed. So I slip on my jacket and grab my bag before closing my locker.

As I power walk out of the building and to my truck I text dad, telling him to gather up his dirty clothes so I can wash them. He replies with a simple ok. I glance around the lot as I get in the car. It's pretty hectic but no one has pulled out yet. When I start up the vehicle I pay attention to the people in front of me. With a simple honk the crowd parts allowing me to drive out of my space.

When I get home dad is gone but there is a pile of cloths at the base of the stairs. I hang my coat on the hook then set my bag down beside the steps. Gathering up his cloths I carry then down to the basement then separate them. I put both piles in the two washer down here, fill each with the proper detergent, then start the machines. Wow...my home life really hasn't changed. I cook, I clean, I do the laundry, I do my homework, and I go to school. Hmmm oh well, at least dad's not a harebrained flight risk. I can't help but chuckle as I ascend the steps.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who the fuck could that be. With a groan I walk to the door.

"Who is it." I ask with false kindness.

"It's Paul, open up."

I smirk then open the door. My eyes damn near fall out of my head when I see him. Last time I saw Paul he looked like he could be a well toned porker that just got into boxing. Now he looks like a heavyweight on steroids. However his height spreads out his muscle so it doesn't look gross, like Arnold Schwarzenegger dose when he flexes. I shutter at the thought.

"Dude what the fuck happened to you?" I ask in shock.

"Puberty, I see it finally got you too." He chuckles as he pulls me into a hug.

I quickly push him away then place my hand on his cheek.

"Paul your hot?" I announce in total shock and slight fear.

"Astrid that's gross, I'm your cousin." He jokes.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean, you're burning up."

"Don't worry I've just been working out a lot." He chuckles.

"I can see that. Last time I saw you you were five foot nine and top heavy."

"Yeah and you were a scrawny little shit."

"A scrawny little shit that use to beat the shit out of you." I retort.

He chuckles with a nod then looks into my eyes. He's hiding something from me.

"Can I come in or are you going to make me stand in the rain all damn day?"

As he says that I notice just how wet he is. The crimson shirt he is wearing has been dissolved into a thin membrane of skin surrounding his own copper flesh. His cropped hair looks like an oil slick on top of his head and his jeans look like they'll drop any minute.

"You can come in but you have to take off your clothes, I don't need you getting anything but the floor drenched."

"I'm not that wet." He tries as he steps into the house.

Looking down I find a decent sized water puddle forming under him, already. He must notice the puddle to because he immediately starts pulling the cloths off.

"Empty out your pockets while I find you something to wear." I order before running up the stairs.

Rummaging through my dressers I find a huge black shirt and a pair of long basketball shorts. I know the shirt will fit him, as it use to belong to the WWE wrestler the Big Show, but the bottoms I'm not so sure about. Oh well that's his problem. Before I head back down I take off my uniform, tossing them I my dirty clothes pile, then slip on the sweatpants I slept in last night and the tank top I wore to school. After I'm fully redressed I heard down the steps. I hand him the dry cloths then scoop up his wet ones and toss them into the dryer.

"Astrid why do you have a shirt this big?" Paul asks as I reenter the living room.

"One of my mom's boyfriends took us to a WWE show in Florida. The Big Show threw that into the crowd on his way to the ring and I caught it."

"Cool, who did he face?" Inquiries while taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't remember I was seven." I reply as I flop down beside him.

"So what brings you here?"

"I heard you were in town so I thought I'd stop by so we can catch it up."

"Alright so what's been going down on the Rez?" I ask.

"A shit ton of Drama."

Paul gabs about all the drama on the Rez in the past four year. Some of the information shocks me, like his half brother Sam leaving his fiancé Leah for her cousin Emily or Uncle Billy being paralyzed from the waits down. The other stuff he brings up is pretty lame in comparison.

"So what have you been doing in the past four years?"

"Well after I spent the summer here mom moved us to Detroit. I had a lot of problems with the other girls there. They tried to jump me but when I pulled my knife on them that shit stopped real quick."

"Why didn't they like you?"

"This really popular boy had a crush on me. Now I know that sounds stupid but it's true. His name was Damien and he was bay far the cutest boy in our school but he showed a lot of interest in me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, girls can be petty like that, especially middle school girls."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well he charmed his way into my heart and we started dating. He was sweet and really nice. We dated for a month and things were going good...Then one night we were supposed to go to the movies but instead he drove us to field behind our school. He started getting really hands. I told him to stop but he wouldn't so I kneed him in the balls and punch him in the nose. We ended up getting into a fist fight in his car, and I'll admit he was winning. So I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. It was enough to get him off of me and allow me to get the fuck out of that car."

"What happens after that?" He asks through gritted teeth.

I look at him. His face is hard and his body is trembling.

"I ran home. Mom and her boyfriend, who's now her husband, were cuddled up on the couch. As soon as they saw me they decided to move, they had been discussing it for a while."

Paul pulls me into a tight hug. I'm not surprised that story affected him so much, Paul and I have always been close ever since we were kids. He's more than just my older cousin he's my big brother and I love him.

"Do you remember that time we went cliff diving on the Rez with Sam and Jacob?"

"Yeah I jumped off the cliff wrong and sliced open my leg." I chuckle humorlessly.

"We all freaked out when we saw all that blood in the water. I jumped in so fast Sam didn't even have a chance to stop me. It was hard to find you under the water but when I did I made sure to get you out of the water as fast as I could."

"Yeah I was in so much pain all I could do was scream and cry, well after I coughed up a ton of water."

"Yeah. I think the whole Rez heard you cause by the time we got close to the Black's house your dad was running to the beach." He chuckles sullenly.

"Yeah he was so pissed I thought he was gunna hit you."

"Me to, but I think he was more worried about you. You know I was really scared I'd lose you that day, you and Sam are the only family I have, I couldn't bare that so I just broke down."

"I remember that. When Sam carried you into room you were crying like a baby." I tease.

"Hey shut up, I was just crying because I was worried."

"Yeah...I remember when Sam sat you down beside me you pulled me into your chunky chest and just held me while you were crying. Then I started crying and Jake ran over and joined our cry huddle."

"Yeah then your pops and Sam got in on it." He chuckles.

With a soft smile I wipe away my tear.

"Alright why don't we put in a movie or something." I offer.

"Yeah make it a comedy."

I nod then stand up and start looking through our movie collection.

"The Sister Act?"

He nods so I put the DVD in the DVD player then retake my seat on the couch.

"Hey do you have any homework?"

"No I did it all in my other classes. It's really easy when you've already done it."

"I bet." He chuckles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About halfway through the movies Paul falls asleep, so I wake him up and help him to my room. His body takes up the whole bed yet his shins are still dangling over the edge. I stop the movie then go back to doing laundry.

By the time I finish it's five so I get started on dinner. Since Paul is here, and he looks like a behemoth, I decided to fry up all of our boneless chicken strips and make a huge pot of mashed potatoes and corn.

"Hey kitten what are you making?" Paul asks while yawning.

"Dinner you staying?"

"Hell yeah, it smells great." He chuckles.

"Alright make your own plate." I order as I set a plate in the microwave for dad.

Paul grabs a serving plate and fills it to the brim. I make myself a plate then join him at the table.

"So how is school?" He asks.

"Boring. I already did all the stuff they're starting at the private school I went to."

"You went to a private school?"

"Yeah my moms husband, Phil, sent me to a private school in Lakewood which was a little over thirty minutes away from where we lived."

"What school?"

"Saint Joseph High School. I started there at the end of my Freshman year, when we moved to Compton. I played on their Baseball and Basketball team and got A's in all my classes."

"So you had no life outside of school?"

"Nope."

We both laugh as he gets another plate of food.

"Damn have you been starving yourself?" I ask.

He shrugs as he stuffs his face. After my second plate I find that I am full. Paul, however, is working on his seventh. I pack two tupperware containers with food then put them in the fridge. Next I fill a huge salsa bowl with the mashed potatoes and another with the corn.

"I'm wrapping this up for you to take home with you." I announce as as I cover the potatoes with aluminum foil.

"Thanks. I actually have to get going anyway, I have to work tonight." He says.

The door opens and dad walks in coated in a thin layer of ice.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Paul greets.

Dad looks up. His cheeks and nose are deep red but his lips are blue blue. He walks into the kitchen stiffly then sits down.

"Dude I think your dad is frozen." Paul says.

I try to stifle my laugh as I kneel beside the man.

"Dad what happened?" I ask as I. Pull off his jacket.

"B-B-B-Boy next d-door f-fell through i-ice. Had t-t-ta fish him f-f-f-from the p-p-pond."

"Ok. Paul can you help me get these wet clothes off him."

He nods then starts taking off his pants. Being the smart man he is dad always wears three layers of bottoms. First his baggy work pants, under that he wears fitted flannel pants, and beneath that he wears under amour leggings. His layers are similar on top shirt, flannel, and under amour. We take off every thing but the under amour, though it is kinda damp.

"Ok Paul can you carry him to his room and lay him down on the bed, above the covers. I'm gunna put the heating blanket on him."

He nods then picks up the older man.

"What kind of fabric is this, it feels really nice." Paul asks.

"Sp-Sp-Spandex."

"Oh. I need to buy myself some spandex under amour gear."

I laugh at how awkward the conversation sounds. With a smirk I grab the thick blanket, which looks and feels more like a comforter, out of the closet and head up stairs. When I get to dad's room I find him propped up against the head board while Paul turns on the TV. He looks better, his cheeks are a rosy shade of pink and his lips are starting to regain color. Paul's heat must have warmed him up. I neatly place the blanket over him, tucking it under his arms, then plug it in and put it on the medium setting.

"Want me to heat up your dinner?"

Dad nods, stiffly, so I head back down and turn on the microwave. Paul walks down the steps with a big smirk on his face.

"Your dad just invited me to fish with him and the guys tomorrow." He boasts.

I chuckle at his obviously joy.

"Well then you better save some food for tomorrow."

He nods then picks up the two bowls.

"Hey don't forget the chicken." I advise while pointing to a big plate wrapped in tinfoil.

"Trust me I wont."

The timer goes off so I go to the cabinet and pull down a tray. I set an empty mug, fork, and knife on the tray before filling the mug with apple sider. Swamping out the plate for the mug I set the timer for fifteen minutes. A warm copper arm wraps around my shoulder then pulls me into a sturdy chest.

"Hey were are my clothes?"

"On the couch. Please change so I can have mine back."

He nods then jogs into the other room. Opening the microwave I pull out the warm mug then set it on the tray. I pick up the tray and carry it up the stairs.

"I hope this warms you up." I say as I set the tray on his lap.

"Thanks hun, I'm starting to feel warmer already. Hey you wanna come fishing with the guys and I, I'll call you out of school."

"Who else is going?" I ask.

"Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Logan, Jacob, Seth, little Quil, Embry, Paul, and hopefully you."

"No thanks dad, it seems more like a testosterone filled father son trip. But pleas bring home some fish." I chuckle as I stand up.

He nods with a mouth full of chicken and potatoes.

"Hey do you want you door open?"

"No. This is really good by the way."

"Thanks." I chuckle before closing the door.

When I turn around I almost walk into Paul.

"Sorry. I just put your dirty clothes in that hamper by your closet?" He says, in a questioning way, while walking down the stirs.

I nod and follow him down. He hugs me then opens the door.

"Bye Charlie!"

"Bye Paul!"

Finally he leaves allowing me to close and lock the door. Now I just have to do the dishes. I lol at the pots and plates in the sink then groan,this should be soooo much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Realization

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I quickly realize there is no fog veiling my window.

Jumping up I look outside, then groan in annoyance.

A fine layer of snow covers the yard, dusts the top of my truck, and whitens the road. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid —coating the needles on the trees in gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a fucking ice rink. Damn it I thought I could ride my Harley today. Sighing I walk to my dresser and look at my cloths. It must be really cold outside today so I need to dress according. I find some thick black sweatpants, a maroon cashmere turtleneck, and a thin long sleeved white shirt. Hopefully this will keep me warm.

Due to the weather I decided not to put my hair up. Instead I brush it out and straighten it a little. God I'm sooo glad my hair is more like Charlie's than moms. Though her hair isn't really that hard to tame either, mainly because her father is a Quileute.

Since today is dad's day off I let him sleep. Dad and the guys usually eat breakfast at Sue's dinner, which is located just past the La Push boarder, so don't have to cook. I grab a bowl and heat up some apple cinnamon oatmeal. When I finish eating I clean the dish and spoon. By the time I'm done I have an hour left. Fuck it I'll go now I decide.

I pack up my lunch then slip on my leather jacket, since it's not raining, my stylish winter boots, and a black winter beanie. Grabbing my keys off the hook I head out the door and lock it behind me. It's still kinda hard to walk on the ice but I make it to my truck.

As I pull into the parking lot and park my truck I can't help but thank god I sprang for weather resilient tires before I came here. Yet, as I sit here I can tell there's something wrong, I feel...lop sided. Getting out of the truck I examine my tires. The back tire on the drivers side has a hole in it. The hole is long, and wide. Fuck I must have hit some jagged ice, case it didn't look like that before I left. Thank god for run flats cause I'm sure this puncture would have caused me to get into an accident.

Reaching in the bed I pull out my jack. I'm really glad dad taught me how to change a tire and I'm even more glad that Phil taught me how to change a truck tire.

By the time I finish changing it the lot has filled up. Edward's shiny Volvo pulls into the lot while I check the tire. With a satisfied smirk I put the lug wrench and jack back in the bed. A painfully high-pitched screech causes me to glance behind me. Tyler's big ass van is skidding towards wildly at a speed that is a hundred percent illegal. My survival instinct kicks in and orders my body into the bed of the truck. I damn near summer sault into the bed. While I'm going into the bed my sweats ride up just as a gust of wind hits my ankle sending shockwaves through me. The breeze knocks me into the center of the bed on my back.

Looking up I see Edward staring down at me from the back of the truck with a smug smirk, the fuck? Wasn't he just pulling in? Before I can ask him about it I hear the shattering crunch of the van folding around my precious baby. The impact causes me to slide into the jack. The side of the bed stops the jack but when my shoulder hits it an intense pain fills me.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" I cry out, eyes shut.

Suddenly I'm pulled out of the bed and held against something rock hard. I bite my lip to hold back the swears. My head rests against soft fabric that acts as a barrier between me and whatever I'm against. A cold hand touches my face and sends shockwaves through me.

"Edward." I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I forgot your no touch policy. Are you alright?" He asks nervously.

"No." I groan.

"What's wrong?" He inquiries.

I can tell by his tone that he is panicking a little.

"My shoulder."

He gingerly takes off my jacket just as a crowd of people starts to form. There are tears streaming down their faces while they proceed to shout at each other, and us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

Edward touches my shoulder causing me to let out another cry of pain before everything goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes flutter open as an annoying beeping sound plagues my ears. A fairly bright light causes me to reclose my eyes. For some reason my body feels limp, so I can't really move, but my left arm feels really stiff and weighted down. With a deep breath I open my eyes again. Looking around I find that I'm in a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. Holy shit I'm in the hospital. Wait why am I in the hospital, the last thing I remember is...

"Tyler." I gasp

Suddenly it all comes back; his van spiraling out of control, my arm hitting the low jack, Edward Cullen holding me. Looking at my arm I find an sky blue plastic brace that is wrapped tightly around my upper arm and a sling holding up the lower part against my chest.

"Finally awake I see." A musical voice says.

I know it's Edward, I don't really have to look, but when I do I find that he looks different some how.

"Yeah. What happened?" I question as he approaches me.

"Well Tyler lost control of his va-"

"After the accident."

"You passed out. I carried you to the ambulance and helped the EMT get you in. They let me ride with you here. While we drove I called my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and told him the situation. He immediately took you to get an X-Ray and found that you had a four part proximal humerus fracture."

"In English please." I groan.

He chuckles then sits in the seat next to my bed.

"Your humerus head was broken into four large segments and was separated from the rest of the bone. So my father put the pieces together then screwed a plate against the broken bones to hold them together." He explains.

"So how long will it take to heal?" I ask.

"My dad said the screws could be taken out in a month then you can start therapy."

"So where is he, your dad?"

"He was just speaking to your father before he left, now he's doing some paper work. By the way Charlie said he'll be back with your mom in an hour or so."

I groan at the thought of mom staying in the same house as Charlie.

"Do you not like your mom?"

"I love my mom but she can be a little...overbearing."

He chuckles as a smirk graces his lip. Suddenly I remember something odd.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I ask.

"I was standing right next to you, Astrid," he says, in a serious tone.

"Really?"

He nods.

"So what was I doing in the parking lot?"

"You were examining your tires."

True. Good guess Eddie boy.

"Why?"

"You were about to change your tire, it was punctured." He states.

Wrong I **changed** my tire, as in past tense. As in I just caught you in a lie. Hmmm what to do what to do? I know make him feel stupid. Keeping me face indifferent I continue my line of questioning.

"Really? And you were standing next to me while I was starting to change my tire?"

"Yes. I offered to help."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's funny because I came to school forty minutes early. It took me less then a minute to figure out something was wrong with my truck so I got out, looked down, and found I had a flat. At that point the lot was empty. I didn't see your car pull in till I finished replacing my tire and you were driving towards the other side of the lot. Then, about two minutes after I saw you pull in, Tyler's van comes screeching at me. So how is it that you managed to park your car then come over to me before his van hit my truck."

He seems shocked and slightly nervous.

"You know what get out." I order.

"Excuse me?" He questions, taken aback by the demand.

This is probably the first time a woman has ever dismissed him. In fact I think this is the first time anyone has ever dismissed him.

"I said get the fuck out. I refuse to allow you to spit in my face and tell me that it's raining."

"What?"

"I'm not gunna sit here and listen to your blatant lies. You are insulting my intelligence and I refuse to allow it, now get out." I hiss through gritted teeth.

He turns around and exits the room. I rest my head against the pillow and close my eyes again. The sad thing is, though I told him to, I don't want him to leave. And yet some how I know he wont be go e for long. He is an arrogant, control freak, that loves to get his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV: Because this is important for this chap.

_Rose called, the family is waiting at the house._

I groan but say nothing as I follow him to his car. His mind wanders as we drive, which it usually does when he's trying to give me time to think. At the moment I wish he would talk to me or think up something to distract me from my own confusing thoughts.

Like what I should have said; _"It doesn't matter all that matters is that you're safe and with me, I thought I almost lost you."_ Or better _"It just happened."_ Then there is the dark truth _"I'm a vampire and I'm so obsessed with you I would rather expose my entire family and be put to death then see you hurt."_

Honestly she probably would have prefered that answer than what I said. _"I was standing right next to you, Astrid," _god what was I thinking. She's right that answer was an insult to her intelligence. Her mind is amazing and I have no access to it, which just intrigues me more. Not to mention how well she reads me...better than anyone else I have ever met, except for Aro the sadistic bastard.

A sadistic bastard that made it clear, if we expose ourselves we will all die. So why would exposure even be a thought...Why would a human that I know nothing about mean so much to me? Why would watching her die effect me so much? Why is her blood the sweetest blood I've smelled in my entire immortal existence? Why does being around here make me feel good and evil all at once? Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why can't Carlisle think of something more than his love for Esme?

"Eame." I gasp.

"Esme?" The older vampire questions, shocked by my outburst.

"Carlisle how did you feel when you first met Esme, when she was human I mean."

"I felt...well I don't really know how to explain it." He admits.

He thinks about that day vividly and in that moment I feel it. For the first time in my immortal life I can relate to Carlisle's emotions. I understand in a way I never thought possible. In this moment the most abhorrent and yet miraculous realization sinks into the pit where my soul once was. In this moment I find that I, the heartless soulless predictor, have fallen in love with my angelic pray. I have fallen for a woman created by God himself to destroy and save me. Her presence is my tournament but her absence is my bane.

The car stops in front of our house. In that moment everyone's thoughts fill my mind and I feel calm. It's an odd sort of calm, a feeling a man in my situation wouldn't normally have. No this isn't the calm of a man it's the calm of a beast. If they want to take away my salvation I then I will be forced to take their lives.

As soon as we enter the house we walk to the dining room. The room has, of course, never been used for its intended purpose. But it is furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs. We are scrupulous about having all the correct props in place.

Carlisle likes to use it as a conference room. In a group with such strong and disparate personalities, sometimes it is necessary to discuss things in a calm, seated manner. I have a feeling that the setting is not going to help much today.

Carlisle sat in his usual seat at the eastern head of the room, beside an already seated Esme. They lace their hands together on top of the table. Esme's eyes look to me, their golden depths full of concern.

_Stay_. She pleads in that sweet mind of hers.

I don't reply as I sit on Carlisle's other side. Esme reaches around him to put her free hand on my shoulder. She had no idea of what was about to start; she is just worrying about me. It's rather unfortunate, to night might be the last night she sees all of her "children" and she doesn't even know it yet. Looking around the table I see the lines have been drawn.

Rosalie is sitting directly across from Carlisle, at the other end of the long table. She glares at me, never looking away. Emmett is sat beside her, his face and thoughts both wry. Rather than sit Jasper has opted to stand against the wall behind Rosalie. He has decided, regardless of the outcome of this discussion. My teeth lock together. Alice is sitting beside Esme, which I find odd as she usually sides with Jasper and he with her. With a deep breath I decide to speak first.

"I'm not sorry," I announce, looking first at Rose, then Jasper and then Emmett. "And I will not apologize for my hasty action."

Rosalie glared at me balefully. "What do you mean, "you're not sorry"? You nearly exposed us to a the entire school and you did exposed to that damn girl?"

"I meant what I said, "I'm not sorry", so get over it."

Rosalie's palm smacks down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind. You know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," I remind her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" I scoff.

But Jasper is nodding, his eyes are hard. I'll have to kill him first.

"Rose-" Carlisle begins

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." Rosalie shrugs.

"Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"You wouldn't do that Rose, I'd kill you first." I snarl.

Emmett hisses at me, furiously.

"It's true. I'll kill you, I'd even kill Carlisle if it meant saving her. I would have picked up Tyler's van and threw it across the parking lot, if that's what it took. Hell I would kill everyone in that damn school, with a blissful smile, if it meant protecting her. So go a head and try, I dare you."

"Edward." Esme gasps in shock.

"Alice am I lying?" I ask.

She bows her head with a slight shake.

"I see you fighting Jasper. You've already killed Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle Esme is crying over his ashes and I'm decapitated. You win."

Everyone is shocked by this revelation but me.

"Don't you dare try to take her away from me." I growl.

"You love her." Jasper gasps.

"More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life." I admit.

"Edward...have you finally found your mate?" Esme asks I shock.

Alice, Jasper, and I nod in unison.

"I'm not gunna kill Eddie's mate Rose, that's just wrong." Emmett says.

She sighs as she slumps back into her seat.

"Me either." She groans.

Jasper nods his agreement.

"Thank you." I sigh before running out of the house.

When I stop I'm standing in front of the Swan residence. The house is dark yet I can hear muffled sobs coming from upstairs. Scaling the wall I find Charlie lying on his bed. He's curled up in a ball with a pillow clutched to his chest and is biting it. I may not be able to read his actual thoughts but I can read the emotions behind them; pain, guilt, joy, sorrow, regret, and strongest of all love. With a sniffle he sits up then stands. I follow his movements to the next room over.

My reason for existing is sleeping on her back with a dark skinned woman lying beside her, her mother I presume. Charlie walks in and crawls on the bed so he is beside the injured girl. He rests his head against her's and starts sobbing again. I slowly lower myself from the window then run into the woods, I need to hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yes Renee is Astrid's mom and she is black and Native American. Yes Bella exists but she wouldn't show up until the New Moon plotline, in Volterra. However she and Astrid don't actually meet till the bonfire in Eclipse. No she is not related to Astrid. Bella is absolutely nothing like she was in the book, in fact she's not even human.**

Chapter Four: Making up.

Sitting on a log in the forest behind school is definitely not what I expected I'd be doing right now. Like I didn't expect my dear cousin to leave me at school so he and Lauren Mallory can fuck at his house. That little dib-shit told me he'd be my chauffeur because the accident was his fault. Now he's blowing me off when he knows I have a physical therapy appointment in half an hour. With a sigh I lite up my joint.

"Hello Astrid?"

I don't have to turn around to know that it's Edward, his voice is too unique.

"Hi." I reply before taking a deep drag.

I haven't spoken to Edward since I told him to leave me alone. He keeps staring at me whenever he can. I ignore him but everyone else comments on it, which is really annoying.

"What are you doing?" He asks while sitting beside me.

"Relieving my pain."

He nods then just watches me, like usual.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It was a true insult to your intelligence and gift." He says.

"Are you going to tell me how you did it?"

"No, it's a family secret." He admits.

"You know if you just told me that from the get go I wouldn't have been mad."

"Really?"

"Yup. Your family secrets are none of my business."

"Oh."

A silence falls over us as I take another drag. He's still watching but I don't care, he does it so often it's normal to me now.

"How have you been?" He finally asks.

"The first half of last month sucked but things have gotten better." I reply.

"Why was it bad?"

"My painkillers weren't working well for me so I was hurting a lot."

"You should have told my father, I'm sure he would have given you something stronger."

"Nah I'm good. I have all the pain relief I need right here." I state while holding up the joint.

"I didn't know Marijuana did that."

"Like all drugs it effects people differently. It just happens to make me feel numb and happy."

He nods and the silence comes back.

"Hey shouldn't you be in Bio right now?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you?" He replies with a smirk.

"Nope I have a physical therapy appointment in twenty something minutes."

"Then shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah but my chauffer is currently home fucking Lauren Mallory."

"So you're stranded here?"

"No. I can have my dad, or my stepdad, or my grandpa pick me up."

"Or I could give you a ride."

Look at him with quirked brow.

"What about your siblings and last period?"

"Mrs. Goff won't mind me missing her class, I barley do anything in there anyway. I can be back before last period ends to pick my siblings up."

"Alright." I agree while I put out the remnants of my joint.

His smile brightens as he helps me to my feet. When we reach his Volvo he opens the door for me and helps me put on my seat belt, which is annoying and unnecessary. He then gets in the driver seat. He starts the car and speeds out of the lot. He's a fast and reckless driver but I use to ride my Harley ever day so who am I to judge.

"How did you make it to school that day. I saw your tire after the incident."

I look at him then ask, "How did you see my tire?"

"I saw it while I was getting my oil changed at Lou's auto shop. Your dad brought it in to see if he had any like it."

"They're run flats, I only ever get run flats."

"Run flats? I think Rosalie might have mentioned once but I tend to ignore her when she talks." He chuckles.

"That's rude. But I understand, I don't like talking to Malibu Barbies."

"More like Ice Barbie with grease monkey tendencies."

We both laugh just as he pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. Edward gets out of the car and opens my door while I take off my seat belt.

"What a gentle man."

He smiles as he helps me out of the car.

"So what are you doing in therapy?" The boy asks while we approach the entrance.

"Wrist and arm movement."

Edward opens the door for me the follows me into the hospital. I know some girls say they love it when a big strong man holds the heavy glass door open for them but I don't, call me independent.

"Oh so you're in the beginning stages of recovery?" He asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That's what your dad says."

As if on cue Dr. Cullen turns into the hall right in front of us.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" The man asks when he sees us.

His face is a mixture of shock and worry.

"They are blood typing in Biology today."

The doctor's face softens as he nods.

"I see. So why are you here?"

"Astrid needed a ride. I figured I could help here, since I wasn't doing anything."

Again he nods but this time it seems rather dismissive, like he's ordering the boy to leave. Edward doesn't leave instead he places a hand on my back. I glare at him causing him to lower the limb and slip his hand in his pocket.

"Edward shouldn't you be heading back to school?"

"I have nothing better to do but wander around the woods, might as well stay for a bit." He replies with a shrug.

Hmmm if I had popcorn and they were shirtless this could be a very enjoyable soap opera scene. The doctor sighs then gestures for us to follow him into the therapy room.

Edward sits in the corner quietly, except when he called his mother and asked her to pick up his siblings. His dad seemed annoyed by that but never once told him to off. You'd think he'd at least mention it to the boy but he doesn't. I waited for him to go off on the boy for an hour and a half but nothing happened. The doc just focused on my arm while giving his son disapproving side glances.

"Well Miss. Swan your coming along quite nice. I'd say we can get this sling off in a week, though you'll still need the brace." Dr. Cullen says.

I look at him with a bright smile, "Really?"

"Yes. Babies and teenagers tend to heal fast. I'd say that brace will be off by the end of this month, maybe sooner." He chuckles.

I nod then look over at Edward.

"So I take it you're my ride home?"

"Of course." He says as he approaches me.

He takes my jacket from his father then holds it open for me. I slip my good arm into the sleeve then he wraps the rest of the jacket around me and zips it up. We wave goodbye to Carlisle before exiting the room. Somewhere along the way to his car our fingers end up laced together. The shockwaves his frozen skin is sending through my arm are killer but what is really getting to me his how fucking cold his hand is.

"Has anyone ever told you gloves are not the enemy?"

"No. Do you think I should get a pair?" He asks.

"Do you want to keep your fingers?"

He chuckles but nods as he opens my door. Again he waits for me to get in before closing the door then gets in himself.

"So how do I get to your house from here?"

His question seems odd to me because, for some reason I feel like he knows where I live. Pushing away the thought I look at the clock, it's three fifty.

"Not yet, could we just drive around for a bit?" I ask.

"Do you not want to go home?"

"What gave you that idea, Sherlock." I question in a fake British accent.

He laughs but the look he's giving me says he still wants answers, nosey ass control freak.

"Well my mom has been staying at the house since the incident-"

"And you're getting sick of her?" He interjects.

"No. Her husband, Phil, came about two weeks later. It's been absolute torture for my dad. He still loves my mom so seeing them together really hurts him."

"So he and Phil fight a lot?"

"No. Phil respects my dad for letting him stay there and my dad respects him for cleaning, cooking, and being an all around great guy."

"So what's wrong."

I stop look at the boy.

"What?"

"Would you let me finish a damn sentence. Jeeze. You know if you'd stop interrupting me you'd know why I don't want to go home already."

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Just because my dad respects Phil doesn't mean he likes him. In fact he's really jealous of Phil. He's the man that can make my mother happy, he's taller, he's buffer, he's smoother, he can cook, he can do laundry, and he's been there for me when dad couldn't be. Dad feels inadequate and...I think he's kinda depressed, especially when he sees how Phil and I are around each other. It's like there's a perfect family living in his house and he's not apart of it. That kills him, I know it does, so I try not to be around to much."

"So you stay away from home to spare your father's feelings?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't that unfair to your mother and Phil?"

"Their presence is unfair to my father. It's bad enough she's hurting him, he doesn't need me doing it to."

He nods then looks out the window.

"So where do you want to go?" He asks.

"I don't know, anywhere."

Edward starts up his Volvo. He drives around for awhile then stops at the edge of a hiker trail.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I nod while I take off my seat belt. This time I stay a step ahead of him, to avoid that "chivalrous" crap. We meet in front of his ride then make our way up the trail. He's quite as we walks which isn't unsettling to me. Is it because I have a knife and no problem with using it or is it because I trust him. No it can't be the last part, I barely know him...yet, I do know him. God being around this boy is just a big old mind fuck.

"You really love your father, don't you?"

His words pull me out of my chaotic thoughts. Looking up I find that he's watching me, waiting for the answer.

"Of course I do, he's my father. Don't get me wrong he's not perfect but he's good enough for me."

"Really? That's not what the town says. They think he's the best man here."

I chuckle at the truth in his words. The people here think my dad's a saint, which I guess is true.

"Yeah he's a perfect guy but he's not a perfect dad."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My dad and his friends, Billy and Harry, are really into hunting and fishing. So one summer they decided to bring their kids with them. Harry brought his daughter Leah, Billy brought his son Jacob, and dad brought me. The guys also let my older cousin Paul and his half brother Sam tag along. While the eight of us were walking we spot this beautiful baby deer so we stop. Dad kneels down behind me then gives me his gun. He shows me how to hold it then aims it at the deer's head. He made sure I was standing really close to him, said the gun had a bit of a kick to it, then tells me to pull the trigger. I shot it in the medulla oblongata, it was a lucky kill shot."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Edward says.

"I was eight." I dead pan.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I felt like I was going to throw up, Jacob and Leah actually did throw up. But dad hefted me up in his arms and started cheering and telling me how proud he was so I put a smile on my face and pretended I thought it was cool. From that day on he took me hunting ever summer. I absolutely hated it but I loved how proud he was of me so I never told him."

I can't help but laugh as I remember that day.

"The first thing that ran through my head was, Bambi no."

We both burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. To this day I can't read or watch Bambi without thinking about shooting that deer."

I shudder at the thought. God I'm glad he didn't make me use Billy's shotgun.

"Wow. Did you ever get anything else?"

"Yeah I got a few more deers and a bird or two. I unloaded a clip in a full grown bear once. Damn thing scared the shit outta me so I just shot it up. Dad says I have great survival instinct, but who wouldn't shoot a big ass bear that just pops up out of nowhere."

"How old were you then?"

"Twelve. That was the last day I went hunting with my dad."

"Finally told him the truth?"

"No I stopped spending summers in Forks." I admit sullenly.

"Why?"

I look at him then stick out my tongue. Dead center is a silver tongue ring with a pink gem in the middle.

"You got that wen you were twelve?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend had his sister do it for me. She was gentle but it still sucked."

"What did your mother say?"

"She didn't notice, but I knew dad would. So I told him I was taking some summer classes. I felt bad for lying so I actually started taking summer classes."

"How does a parent not notice a hole in their childs tongue?"

"She's a chatty Cathy, the only thing I have to do is nod and say hmmm. That made it really easy to hide, plus she wasn't really around much."

"So where did you go hunting?"

"La Push."

He stops and looks at me.

"The Native American reservation? Wait is your cousin Paul Lahote?"

"Yup."

"So you're a Quileute."

"Technically no. The Lahote family originally comes form the Makah tribe. Paul's great grandfather married into the tribe so he is a Quileute. My grandfather, his baby brother, met my grandma in Forks. So, technically, I'm not a Quileute but when I'm in La Push I'm treated like I am."

"Are you close to him, your cousin?"

"Yeah, he and Sam are like big brothers to me. In fact I'm going to spend the this weekend at Paul's place. My friends have been planning a trip to First Beach for a while now, so I'm gonna hitch a ride with them. You should come."

I don't know why but I have a feeling he's going to say no. It's this tiny voice in the back of my mind saying _He doesn't belong in La Push._

"I don't think so, it's a little too crowded for my taste." He deadpans.

I don't push the subject because I know he wouldn't be welcomed there, I just can't remember why.

"We should head back to my car, it's getting late." He advises.

"Yeah we should." I agree before turning around.

The walk back is silent and so is the drive but I don't mind. I talked a lot today so it's nice to just sit in silence. Edward must not agree because he reaches forward and turns on his radio.

"Clair deLune?" I ask, in surprise.

"You know Debussy?" He sounds surprised, too.

"Yeah. My mom dated a musician when we lived in Cincinnati. He always played this album when he came ho from work. I loved hearing this song, it can just melt my bad day away."

"I love it to. What other types of music do you like?" He asks.

"I like all types of music but my favorite is R&B. My favorite singer is Aaliyah, her music really speaks to me."

"I don't think I've heard her music, my family and I prefer to stick to the classics."

"I'll let you barrow my CDs if you want."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Again the car is silent but the silence is short lived when he pulls into my drive way.

"Wait here." I order.

Before he can say anything I get out of the car and head inside. As I race up the stairs I say hi to mom and Phil, who are packing in dad's room. I still can't believe mom kicked him out of his own room. Entering my room I find my dad sprawled out across the bed, that's just sad. Oh well at least mom and Phil are leaving tonight this is to weird. Walking to my dresser I grab all my Aaliyah albums then head back down stairs. When I exit the house Edward is standing there, waiting for me.

"Here. Take care of them ok."

The boy nods as he takes the four cases.

"Thank you." He says before walking back to his car.

I watch him pull out of the driveway before going back in the house.

"He was cute." Mom says as I reenter the house.

I roll my eyes then walk into the living room.

"So when does your flight leave?" I ask while flopping down on the couch.

"So eager to get rid of me." She gasps.

"I just want to see if I can hitch a ride to school tomorrow morning is all."

Hook.

"I thought Tyler was supposed to be driving you around?"

"Yeah but he ditched me today so I think I need a new drive."

Line.

"Are you kidding me?" She damn near yells.

"Yeah I had to get a ride from this boy at my school."

"Oh hell no! I'm calling your Granddaddy and your Auntie!" She growls as she picks up the phone.

Sinker. I smirk as I listen to my mother vent to her Stepdad about Tyler leaving me.

"No mom don't get Tyler in trouble. He probably had a great reason for abandoning me at school." I defend lamely.

This fuels her fire more which just makes me happier. Tyler will regret leaving me so he can get laid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Truth

A loud honk sounds outside just as I finish my cereal. Since I already have my jacket and bag on I walk right out the front door. Granddaddy's sky blue 1966 Cadillac Calais is sitting there in the driveway looking pretty. As I approach the car I notice Tyler sitting in the back. He seems really pissed, good.

"Hey Granddaddy." I greet while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" He asks as he pulls out of the lot.

"I'm good. Hi Tyler, why aren't you riding in your van?"

"Ask Granddaddy." He retorts grumpily.

"Granddaddy?"

"Well after your mom called me we had a chat with your Auntie. Turns out he wasn't even home yet. I drove on up there in my tow truck so I could confront him with her, hell your mama and Phil even drove up before they went to the airport. We all sat in the living room waiting for Tyler and as the minutes turned to hours we started getting angrier. Then he pulls up in that damn van at ten fifteen. The boy had the nerve to blame you for his tardiness. In that moment i realized that my grandson is not a man, he's just a little boy that needed to be taught a lesson. So while your mama and auntie cussed him out I went outside, hooked his van up to my truck then drove it up to the lot."

"You towed his van?"

"Yup and I put an immobilizer boot on both of his front tires."

I burst out laughing.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Tyler growls.

"Don't talk to you cousin like that boy, or I'll pull over and give you a good old fashion whomping." The old man threatens.

This causes me to laugh harder, especially since Tyler sulks into his seat.

When Granddaddy pulls into the lot he stops right in front of the door.

"Bye Granddaddy, I'll see you at 1:00."

I lean over and kiss his cheek before getting out of his car.

"Tyler Anthony Crowley you better get over here and give your Granddaddy a kiss." The old man calls when Tyler gets out of the car.

I chuckle as do a few other students near by. Tyler groans but still leans into the window space and kisses the mans cheek.

"God your such a fucking kiss ass." Tyler hisses as he approaches me.

"Don't be mad at me because you fucked down, I mean up." I retort.

"Oh please I know you snitched on me." He accuses.

He's right I did snitch and I don't regret it at all. But I know Tyler, he's a petty little bitch, if he knew what I did he'd probably bust the windows out my truck and slash my tires. Then I'll have to cut his fuck balls off and beat his ass till he pays for the damage. So I'm going to have to fudge the truth.

"I didn't intend to snitch. My mom saw Edward drop me off at my house."

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know where you where. I didn't think telling her you were getting laid was a good idea so I said I didn't know."

"But why did Cullen drive you home?" He asks as we enter our first period class.

We sit together in the back where I tell him everything that happened.

"Yo that's mad weird. He just came out of nowhere and gives you a ride to your appointment, stays with you the whole time, just so he can give you a ride home... Did you suck his dick along the way?"

"No." I reply while punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He whimpers.

"Just because you're a good for nothing asshole doesn't mean he is."

"Hey I'm just looking out for you, ok. You don't need to get all bitchy."

"You know what Tyler don't fuckin talk to me cause I'm two seconds away from breaking your fuckin nose." I threaten.

Not wanting to be near him I grab my stuff and walk to the front.

"Mr. Mason I need to go to the office." I announce before leaving.

Because of my injury and the excruciating pain that comes with it I get to go to the office to dismiss myself whenever I want. When I enter the office I walk straight to the phone and call Granddaddy.

"Hello?" He answers after two rings.

"I need you to pick me up from school ASAP."

"I knew you'd call. I'm still outside." He says before hanging up.

"Not feeling good Astrid?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Yeah. I just called my Granddaddy. He's waiting for me outside." I reply.

"Ok, I hope you feel better hun." She says.

"Thank you."

I quickly walk out the room and down the hall. When I exit the school I see Granddaddy's car parked where he dropped us off. The man rolls down his window.

"So what did he do now?" He asks.

"He basically called me a fuckin slut." I answer as I get into his car.

"What?"

"Yeah. He thinks I fucked the guy that gave me a ride home. I swear I wanted to beat the shit outta him."

"Wow. I knew he was gunna do something stupid but nothing that stupid." He states.

"I know. I think I'm gonna cancel my doctors appointment and just go to La Push."

"Do what you gotta do baby girl. Here use my cell."

He pulls his small flip phone out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Thank you."

I quickly dial the number then listen as the phone rings.

"Forks Community Hospital. This is Gena speaking how may I help you?" A forcefully sweet voice answers.

"Hey Gena, I'm calling to cancel my physical therapy sessions with Dr. Cullen." I state in the nicest tone I can muster.

"Um why are you canceling?"

"I have to go out of town today because of a family emergency."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Astrid Swan."

"Ok so you are canceling for today and this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I will inform Dr. Cullen and have him call you. Do you have a number he can contact you at?"

I give her Paul's home and cell phone number.

"Ok I'll tell the doctor."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up.

"You sound so sweet when your on the phone, like a little angel." Granddaddy chuckles.

"That's because I am an angel." I state with a smirk.

"Really? So explain to me, again, why you had me pick you up from school?"

"Why you gotta go and bring up old stuff."

He laughs with a shake of his head.

"I bet you're thinking about busting the windows out of Tyler's van right now."

Hmmm I never thought of that.

"No, actually, I wasn't." I admit.

"Seriously. Ok who are you and what have you done with my grandbaby?"

"It's to impersonal. If I wanna hurt Tyler I'm gunna bust the teeth out of his mouth not the windows out of his van."

He lets out a hearty laugh as we pull into my driveway. I quickly get out of the car and head inside. No one's home, Phil and mom left last night and dad's in Seattle for some cop conference, so I don't have to creep through the house or anything. Running up the stairs I head into my room and take off my bag. As I set it down I remember something. Jared's older brother, Kiba, said he would give me a fee tat on my sixteenth birthday. With a smirk I unzip my bag and pull out my sketch book. I flip through it till I find the piece I've been working on and rip it out of the book. Finally I grab my duffle bag and head back down stairs.

When I get back to the car I find granddaddy jamin to old school songs. I can't help but join in which turns our vengeful conversation into a happy sing along.

As he pulls in front of Paul's house we see Paul exiting it. Granddaddy honks causing him to look over to us. With a smirk Paul waves as he rushes towards his truck. He leaves the door wide open

"He must be late for work." I suspect as he speeds past us, with a honk and rushed wave.

Granddaddy nods then kisses my cheek.

"Have fun and forget about Tyler's stupid comment ok hun?"

I nod then get out of the car and walk into Paul's house. It's really nice in here. The oak tv stand, bookshelves, and coffee table give it a nice rustic feel. This is off set by a sleek black flat screen tv and a long black leather couch across from it.

About four feet behind the couch is an oak marble island with a polished granite top. The six counters against the wall behind it match the island and have oak cabinets above them. In the corner, next to the last counter, is a black refrigerator. On the other side of the counters is a black dishwasher with a stainless steel in the counter next to it. Between the six counters is a black stove top oven with four electric burns. The floor is also made of polished oak wood and the walls are painted an off white color.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I set down my bag and rush to the door. Opening it I find a heavyset man in a wheelchair. His dark russet skin is deeply wrinkled but his black eyes are filled with so much life.

"Hey kitten!" The older man exclaims in shock.

"Hi Uncle Billy" I greet as I lean down to hug him.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" He questions while rubbing my back.

I pull away from him then take a step into the house.

"Yeah. I had to go. Umm what are. You doing here?"

I lean against the island, watching as he rolls into the house and shuts the door.

"I came here to ask Paul if he could fix up my roof, is he here?" He asks while closing the door.

"You just missed him."

"Oh. Well I'll just ask him later." He says as he rolls over to me.

"So does your dad know you're here?"

Oh right, I forgot, Uncle Billy is a huge nark.

"Yes he knows."

"Good. So how have you been?"

"Crippled." I chuckle as I lift up my injured arm.

"Ha. Yeah I know how that feels."

"Nah, you're to awesome to understand." I joke.

"Really?"

He subconsciously swells up as a bright smile spreads across his face. Some how this makes him look thirty years younger, it's nice to see such youth in him.

"Yeah. You are a total boss."

"Ha would you tell that to Jake for me? He thinks I'm lame."

"Of course he does, he's your son, kids always think their parents are lame."

"Do you think Charlie is lame?"

I ponder his question for a moment then shake my head.

"No. He's actually really awesome. But I'm a freak so I don't count." I joke.

"No your not, you're perfect."

"I know." I sigh dramatically.

He chuckles for a moment before he asks, "So are there any special boys at your school."

I chuckle then look into his dark eyes.

"Umm. Not really. But...there is this one guy I like."

"Really? Do I know him?"

God he's so nosey.

"Maybe. His name is Edward Cullen, he moved here a year or two ago."

His eyes go wide as his jaw rests in his lap. Oddly enough this reaction doesn't surprise me at all. In fact I'm sure that's how everyone else will react.

"Oh...so you and a Cullen?" He asks when he finally pulls himself together.

"Not really. We vibe but that's about it." I admit.

"Vibe?"

"We have chemistry." I explain.

"Oh...That's interesting. Ummm I have to head back to the house. Can you roll me there, my arms are tired."

"Sure." I agree out of kindness.

I walk over to him then grip the handle. This is gunna be sooo difficult.

"You have to do some work to cause I only have one good arm."

He nods while suppressing a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to Uncle Billy's is long but enjoyable. We talk about old times and he tells me a little about Jake. Apparently the boy has changed a lot since I last saw him.

When we reach Uncle Billy's house he grabs his both of his wheels and looks up at me. I release the handle of the chair then step back

"Thanks Astrid." He says as he turns to face me.

"No problem Unc."

"Hey stay right there, I've got something for you."

I nod then watch as he enters his little red home. It doesn't take him long to roll back.

"Here you go hun. I want you to read these." He says as he hands me two books.

The covers are made of a worn leather, one black the other brown, with pieces of parchment folded between them.

"What are these?"

"The first is my grandfather's journal and the other is a book of pictures he drew."

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask.

"There are things that you you need to know, secrets that must be told. Trust me."

I nod then watch as he rolls into his home again. Looking back at the books I shrug and start walking back to Paul's.

**I personally feel it would be stupid for you readers to read about Astrid reading. Soooooooo I've decided to...(Wait For It)...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to write parts of this chap from Ephraim Black's POV, so it's not boring.**

Chapter Six: The truth part II

EB's POV

_It's late August and the weather has gotten cold. Yet I don't feel it much. Pa says I'm just going through man changes but none of the other boys my age have changed as I have. Yes some boys have gotten taller but none are as tall as me. Also I've grown thicker in the past three days, which is also odd. All these changes have come so fast. And my body is hot. Yesterday I was walking in the cold rain and it started to sizzle and steam when it touched my skin. I think there is something wrong with me and Pa knows it._

With a sigh I shut my journal and sit back in my chair. A soft rasping on my window causes me to turn around. Turning I meet the soft hazelnut orbs of my best friend.

"Emy let me in." The soft voice begs.

With a sigh I stand up and and walk to the window.

"What do you want Martha?" I ask.

"I just wanted to check in on you Emy, you seemed upset in class today."

Of course I was upset my dumbass cousin, Tobias, was flirting with you and she was flirting back. My body starts to shake as I think about him touching her arm. He knows good and damn well she's mine!

"Ephraim let me in, please. I don't like seeing you so angry."

"Go home Martha, I will speak with you tomorrow."

She stares into my eyes definitely.

"No Ephraim!"

My body starts to shake harder.

"Ephraim!" A deep voice booms behind me.

Turning to my door I face my father. His thick frame fills my door way. He looks at me then Martha.

"Ephraim go for a run. Martha go home."

The tone he uses leaves no room for question so I open my window and climb out. Martha watches as I run into the woods before backing away. I can't believe that, she listens to him but she ignores me. She always talks to Tobias knowing that he likes her. And, yet, she never fuckin acknowledges that she IS MINE.

The air shifts around me as a burst of aggression fills me. I leap through the air as it tightens and loosens around my stiff body. When I land I feel stronger and faster than before. All my senses are a thousand times stronger, I am stronger.

Suddenly a sickeningly sweet scent attacks my nose. For some reason I growl then race towards it. As I get closer to the scent it fades away leaving only the rusty smell of deer blood. Weird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When I got home that day father was waiting for me at the tree line. He told me that I had phased into a wolf, like our ancestors. As soon as he said it I realized he was right. I started freaking out but father calmed me. He told me to run until I pulled myself back together. So I ran for about seven days and nights before I finally passed out. When I woke up I was a human again. It took me two weeks to get home but when I did father sat me down and we talked._

_He told me that I phased because of a Cold One. He says they are human hunters, killers, that specialize in draining the blood of their victims. Apparently these monsters can be identified by their extraordinary beauty, with chalky stone like skin, crimson eyes, their sickeningly sweet scent. He also warned me that the venom in their mouth is poisonous so I can't let one bite me._

_I told him about what I smelled and he confirmed that I did, almost, encountered a Cold One._ _When I brought up the massive buck corpse I saw he said it was probably an opportunity kill. He says I should start running patrols around the tribe when I can. He says that the best way to phase is get angry and the best way to phase back is to think of my human self._

_I'm starting to worry about my friend, Levi Uley. He's starting to go through the changes I went through before I phased. Father says I should keep an eye on him._

As I set down the pen between my fingers my eyes fall on a picture of Martha I drew. I haven't seen her since before I phased and I know she's mad about that. With a sigh I stand and walk to my window. I've become accustom to sneaking out of my window lately to avoid the rest of the tribe. That way no one can ask why I haven't been going to school or hanging around my friends. I can come and go as I please and watch over my people.

Shaking away that thought I take off into the woods. Father says I need to find something to give to Martha as a way to ask for forgiveness, especially if I want her to marry me. Since it's winter, and her family is running low on meats, I've decided to go hunting for them. Her father is dead so there really isn't a hunter in her family.

About a half a mile away through the woods I encounter a large grizzly bear. That will be a nice gift for her. With a smirk I stalk the bear. Watching it's every move I size it up. It's male, about 1,109 lb, and 9.8 ft tall. When he turns away from me I leap on his back and snap his thick neck. Hefting the beast on my shoulders I carry him back to the tribe.

People stare as I walk to the Young house hold. It's a small barn like house that barely holds Martha's family. Her father built it when he only had one child to take care of so there are only two bead rooms. However now she has six younger siblings and her grandparents living with her so it's very cramped. She and her sisters sleep in her room, her brothers sleep in her parents room, and her mother sleeps with her grandparents in the living room. On top of that there are a lot of repairs that need to be done to that house. Shaking away those thought I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A worn out gruff voice questions.

I know it's her grandfather and I know he hates me. Why I don't know but I think it's because he wants Martha to marry a man from Makah. He was born and raised in that tribe, which holds dear to his heart. Which is why he was very angry when his daughter married a Quileute. I remember hearing him yell at her about it when we were nine. Martha says his opinion of our people hurts her but she doesn't know how to tell him that.

"Ephraim Black." I reply as kindly as possible.

"What do you want Ephraim?"

I hate the way he says my name, _**Ephraim**_, it makes me feel like a diseased mutt that needed to be put down three years ago. Though that is probably how he actually feels about.

"I've brought you a bear to feast on." I answer.

The door opens revealing the weathered old hunch back. His eyes widen when he sees the animal on my shoulders.

"Come in." He says while stepping aside.

I enter the house just as Martha walks into the main room. My coal eyes meet here hazel browns and suddenly the world stops. Everything that once mattered to me was gone. All my hopes, my dreams, my duties none of it matters anymore. All that matters is Martha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When my eyes met Martha's I felt like my whole world was demolished and replaced by her. Nothing matters anymore, just protecting and loving her. Father says I've imprinted on her, which means she's my soul mate. I'm really happy about that._

_However Levi has phased so I'm no longer as happy as I was before._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid's POV

"Hey!"

I jump slightly as Paul flops down on the couch beside me.

"Damn it Paul, you scared the shit outta me."

He chuckles softly then picks up the remote so he can turn on the tv.

"Don't get to comfy." I advise while I set the book beside me.

"Why not?"

"Uncle Billy says he needs you to fix up his roof."

He sighs then rubs his face.

"Alright I'll head over there." He groans while forcing himself off the couch.

"Hey I saw Jared's brother yesterday. He told me to bring you to his place this weekend, said something about owning you a blood debt." He says as he grabs his keys.

"Yeah I made him blood promise to give me a tattoo on my sixteenth birthday." I chuckle as I slip the book into my bag and pull out the paper.

"I want him to tattoo this on my ribs."

I hold up the paper for Paul. He takes is to examine it.

"It's cool. Who drew it?"

"I did like three years ago. Well that's when I drew the original, that is the edited version. I finished it last week."

"What does it mean?" He asks while handing it back.

I fold up the picture and slip it into my front left pocket.

"Well Ouroboros is said to be a symbol of life, death, and rebirth as it's a snake eating it's own tail. It symbolizes me taking in the knowledge I've gained from my past to create a better future for myself. The serpent is shaped like an infinity symbol to show the never ending cycle of trial and error."

"So what are the eyes for?"

"They're the gateway to the soul."

"Ok but why are they two different colors?"

"Because blue symbolizes trust and peace. While green symbolizes balance and growth."

"So why is the serpent gold, what does that symbolize?"

"It symbolizes my curious and positive nature. Any more questions Paulie?"

"Want me to drop you off at his place now, he doesn't live to far from the Blacks."

I nod then stand up and follow him out the door. I walk to his black truck while he locks the door.

"So how many tats do you have cous?" Paul asks as we get in the vehicle.

"Um. I have two tats on on my right arm, a half sleeve on my upper left arm, a vial on my left forearm, a alpha and omega Chi-Rho tattoo on my right shoulder-"

"A what?" He questions while backing out of the driveway.

"It's a symbol of Christ. It symbolizes my attempt to do right." I explain.

"Is that it."

I shake my head.

"No I've got two more."

"What are they?"

"I have the sigil of Lucifer on my left shoulder. Before you ask, no I'm not a Satanists. It's just a reminder of a time when I fell into the wrong crowd and let them lead me down a path of self destruction and deviance."

"So why would you get that tattooed on you?"

"It's the least recognized satanic symbol so people don't usually know what it is when they see it. Plus the story of Lucifer really spoke to me then. You know the idea of an angel fallen from grace then just kept doing all the wrong things. But, like I said before, Phil helped me out of that phase."

"When did you say that?"

"Remember when I said Phil kept me busy in school?"

He nods then it clicks.

"That's why, because you were miss behaving?"

"Yeah but it was bad. I was drinking, smoking cigarettes and weed, stealing just to steal, getting into fights, selling narcotics, skipping school, hell I even hit a teacher once...or...maybe five times."

"ASTRID!"

"What I said I fucked up didn't I? Shit your more judge mental than an old black Christian women. Hell bitches like that are the reason I don't go to church."

"Did you really just say that?"

"What it's true. They act mad bold because their old as fuck and don't think anyone will hit them. I tell you right now I'll slap the dentures out an old bitches mouth before I let her puck me." I lie.

Honestly I wouldn't do anything like that and my absence from church has nothing to do with catty old ladies. I just said that to distract Paul from our previous topic.

"Wow Astrid you have some serious anger issues. Don't take this the wrong way but I think you may need therapy."

"Been there, got board, stopped going." I lie.

Was I in therapy? Yes. Did it help? Yes. Am I a better person now...eh kinda. Do I want Paul to know all that? No. I don't know why I don't want to blab to him anymore, I just don't. If I were to be honest, I just don't feel like my secrets are safe with him anymore.

With a soft sigh I rest my head against the window. It's still fairly bright outside. Hmm I wonder what time it is. Looking at the time displayed on the truck's radio. It's only twelve thirty.

"Hey Paul where did you go earlier?"

"Old Quil's place. I had to fix a broken pipe that was flooding his basement. It was really bad."

"Damn. The Elders really like using you to fix their shit."

"Yeah they do." He agrees.

He stops in front of a light blue two story house.

"This is Kiba's place. He should be in there with Jared."

I nod then hop out of the trunk.

"Make sure you eat before he starts, I don't want you passing out or anything." He says before driving off.

I chuckle then walk up to the painted white door and knock.

"Who is it." A rough yet lazy voice calls.

"Astrid. I'm her for my free tat."

The door swings open revealing a short chunky man with a long baby blue Mohawk and soft russet skin. Since he's in a wife beater I can see all the tattoos on his arms and some of them around his collar.

"Damn Astrid you really grew up." He chuckles as he pulls me into a hug.

Even though he's chunky his body is still kinda hard. We pull a part then he pulls me into the house.

"Hey Jared come see Astrid!" He call while closing the door.

The younger boy pokes his head out of another room. His brown eyes widen when he sees me as do mine when I see him. Last time I saw him he was nothing but skin and bones. Now he's jacked and almost as tall as Paul. I did not see that coming.

"Hey Asteroid. Paul said you changed but I never imagined you would be this hot." He chuckles.

"I could say the same for you Buffy."

He laughs as he stride over to me then pulls me into a hug.

"Hey have you eaten yet?" Kiba asks.

I pull away from Jared and shake my head.

"Come on lets get some food in you before I get to work."

He nudges me towards the room Jared just came out of.

"We've got bacon pizza, burgers, fried chicken, strawberry mango milkshakes, pomegranate juice, apple juice, milk, whatever you want we probably have it." The artist informs as he looks through the fridge.

"Two slices of pizza and a tall glass of that shake." I order with a chuckle.

"Cool. Take a seat on the couch while I heat up the pizza for you."

With a nod I follow the sound of Jared's cackles to the living room, which is down a short hall. I sit beside him on the couch.

"So why aren't you in school Jerry?" I ask.

Jared is a year older than me so I know he should be in school right now.

"I dropped out last year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"My dad got really last year, it was bad. Kiba had to leave school early just so he could help me take care of dad. Unfortunately he died a month later and I just... I couldn't deal so I dropped out."

"Damn Jared, I'm so sorry. I wish I had known I would have come out here to support you."

"Yeah I know. I remember when Sam's mom died and you stayed with them all summer. They said you really helped them get through the pain."

"Her death hit them both really hard but it hit Sam harder. All his life he dreamed about getting out of La Push. Then when he's nineteen and out of college his mom dies, leaving him to take care of his fourteen year old brother. He hated it all. The situation, Paul, his mother, himself there was so much hate."

I pause as I think back to my talk with Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August 7, 1999

I slip out of Paul's chubby arms and sit up on his twin bed. My heart sinks when I see his tear stained face in the moonlight. He's been crying since we got back from the funeral. I'm not bothered by it but it does bother me that Sam didn't cry. In fact he seemed really angry today.

Leaning over I give Paul a quick peck on the forehead then stand up and walk out the door. I walk to the door diagonal to Paul's and knock.

"Sam." I call quietly.

He doesn't respond so I open the door anyway.

"Did I say you could come in." He hisses.

I crawl onto his full sized bed and sit beside him.

"Since when have I ever listened to what you say?"

"Never." He chuckles humorlessly.

It's silent for a moment. I look at his hard face as he stares at the blank wall across from us.

"You have every right to be mad Sam. You had so many plans for your future and but now they're gone. Now your stuck in La Push, your mom is gone, your dad is gone, Leah is gone, and you feel alone."

I pause as I watch tears leak from his eyes.

"But you're not alone Sam. You have Paul and you have me. Yeah we're just kids but we love you, unconditionally, and we'll help you grieve. So long as you talk to us Sam, you can't just bottle up your emotions forever."

"What if I can't take care of us?" He sobs.

"You can as long as you let us all help you. No matter what happens just ask for help. I'm sure the Elders and my dad will help you with the adult stuff and Paul and I will help with the emotional stuff." I reply as I offer as I wrap my arms around his gangly frame.

He continues to sob, like Paul did, so I just hold him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's amazing how wise a you are, for a girl so young."

I can tell he's still in pain so I change the subject.

"So what do you do now?"

"Well my Pops owned a bookstore in Port Angelus. I've been working there even since he passed."

I nod and rub his back just as Kiba walks into the room. He's holding a tray with two plates and a large glass. The first plate has two big slices of bacon pizza on it. The second has a big vanilla cupcake with purple frosting and the words happy birthday written in green.

"Here you go." He says as he sets the tray on my lap.

"Thanks Kiba."

I pick up one of the slices then bite into it.

"So what am I putting on you and where do you want it?"

"It's in my left pocket. Could you grab it for me?"

He nods then leans over and reaches into my pocket. When he pulls out the paper he starts to unfold it. While he examines the image I continue to eat.

"This is dope. Who drew it?" He asks while handing it to Jared.

"I did."

"Cool. So were do you want it?" Kiba questions.

"My left ribs."

"That's pretty intense. You sure you can handle it?"

"Dude my shoulder was shattered and screwed back together, I think I can handle it."

He nods with a chuckle while Jared hands the picture back to his brother.

"Alright. You two have fun, I have to get back to work." Jared says as he stands.

He gives me a quick hug and pats his brother's shoulder before leaving.

"So how big do you want this thing?"

"Below my bra and above my waits line."

"Ok. Could you take you off your shirt so I can see my canvas?"

I nod then unzip my jacket. It slips off my left shoulder easily. Kiba pulls the right sleeve while I slip my good arm out of it.

"So when did you give up on using your left arm hole?" He asks as he helps me out of my New England Patriots Jersey.

"The day after my mom left."

"Didn't she leave yesterday?"

"Exactly."

We both laugh for a moment before he places his hand on my side.

"Your skin is soft and light. I probably won't have trouble with the light colors. So my only concern is over working your ribs. Since the snake is the biggest part of the piece I'll work on that tonight. Tomorrow I'll do the eyes."

"Split up the pain, I like."

"Cool. I'm gunna really take my time with this snake so it will definitely take a long time."

"I don't miiiiiind." I sing causing him to chuckle.

"Great. I'll start preparing my equipment in my art room. Finish eating, I'll get you when I'm ready."

I look down at my plate.

"Kiba I'm done eating. The only thing that's left is the milkshake."

"True. Come on, you can watch me set up."

Nodding I pick up the shake and stand. He leads me to a door behind the stairs to our left. Past the door is a flight of stairs with a teak railing on either side. I follow him down to his "art room" more like basement, but the at least the room looks nice. The floor is covered by a plush sapphire blue carpet. The walls are a soft periwinkle with a mauve taupe boarder at the bottom. In the center of the room is a dark crimson leather tattoo chair.

"You can sit while I get everything ready ok?"

I nod then walk over to the chair. He walks over to a black wood bench then rolls it in front of me.

"Put your shake on this for a minute." He says while walking to a near by cabinet.

He pulls out a long strip of stencil paper.

"Lay son your side for a minute."

With a nod I lay on my side. He places the paper on my side then draws a line at my waistline and bra band.

"Alright now all I need to do is transfer the snake to the paper." He says while cutting the paper accordingly.

Kiba walks over to a seat in a big swivel office chair, in front of a cherry wood desk, across the room and sits down.

"So, I suppose you know about Jared and Paul being werewolves?" I ask as I sit up.

"Ha, let me guess Billy told you?"

"Kinda, he gave me his grandfather's journal."

"Yup. That's how he likes to tell us none wolves."

"So how long have they been phasing?"

"well Sam and Paul phased two years ago but Jared phased last year."

"Did they phase around the sane time, Paul and Sam?"

"No Sam phased in September and Paul phased around Christmas."

"Did Jared phase before you dad got sick or after?"

"He phased just hours after our father was hospitalized."

"That must have been hard for you both."

"Yeah it was. But the year got worse when Sam almost killed Emily."

"Wait WHAT!"

"Yeah. He got pissed off and lost control, phased right next to her. It almost killed her but luckily Paul and Jared were in wolf form cause, apparently, Sam was flipping out. Jared got Sue and ran her to Sam's place, where Emily was, while Paul calmed Sam down. Sue stabilized her till I got there then we loaded her up in my truck and drove her to the hospital. Docs say we got there in the nick of time, said she would have died if it were any later."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck."

"So why did the boys phase?" I ask, picking up my shake.

"How far in the book did you get?"

"Um...Levi Uley phased."

"Alright skip the next seven pages then read from there."

"Or you could just tell me."

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" He chuckles.

Suddenly there's a click and arguing behind me. Turning around I see a big fifty inch flat screen mounted on the wall.

"Alien?"

"Looks like it. Here you can change the channel if you want." He replies while placing the remote in my lap.

I lay down on my right side with the milkshake in my hand and watch the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six hours later.

"Alright baby girl your snake is all done." Kiba announces.

"Thank fuckin god." I groan as I start to sit up.

He hands me a mirror so I can look at the tattoo. It looks absolutely beautiful. The image itself is perfectly symmetrical with perfect lines. He managed to make the snake look abnormally realistic with all the detail he put into the scales and it's face. All in all its everything I wanted it to be.

"It looks absolutely amazing Kiba, now all we need are the eyes."

"Yeah. You sat so well for the snake I'm thinking about bangin them out right now."

"Hell no! Like you said earlier my ribs need a fuckin break."

"Well at least you took this like a chap." He chuckles.

I smile with a soft, "Thanks", before standing. We head back up to the main room where we find Paul passed out on the couch.

"Wake up big guy!" Kiba yells as he kicks the cushion.

Paul groans but sits up none the less.

"You finally done?" He asks.

I turn so he can see the tat.

"Holy shit that looks bad ass. But where are the eyes?"

"We decided to do them tomorrow to give her ribs a break. By the way how early are you going to be here?" Kiba asks.

"Around eight. My friends are going to first beach noon and I wanna show off the finished product."

"Ok. You should walk here in a sports bra or a sideless shirt. That way the cold air can numb your skin a little, or at least ease the pain a little."

"Alright. Bye Kiba" I agree as I follow Paul out the door.

He waves with a bright smile before closing the door.

"So how are you feeling kitten?" Paul asks while we walk to his truck.

"Remember that time we fell asleep on First Beach on a rare hot sunny day?"

"Yeah and when we woke up we had a really bad sun burn." He chuckles.

"It feels like that, a really bad sun burn."

I gingerly slide into Paul's truck while my, ever so sensitive, cousin laughs at me. Leaning my head back against the headrest I try to keep my breathes shallow. If I breath normally in this position the strap on my sling will rub the tattoo, which will hurt like a bitch.

"So Billy told me he gave you Ephraim Black's journal." Paul says awkwardly.

"Yeah he did."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Paul focus on driving pleas." I groan.

"Hurts that bad?"

"Yeah but it's my arm not the tattoo. I left my medicine at your house." I admit.

Paul pulls a joint out of the small pocket over his left breast.

"Here, try this." He offers as he holds it up to me.

"Paul I can't use that, it's illegal." I argue lamely.

"Look who's talking Miss. I'd-Slap-The-Dentures-Out-Of-An-Old- Bitch's-Mouth."

"Oh you got jokes hu?"

"Just take the damn joint." He chuckles.

"Fine." I "groan" while taking it.

When I get it between my lips Paul pulls out a liter and hands it to me.

"So you smoke weed?" I ask as I light it.

"Yeah, it keeps me calm so I don't phase near anybody."

"Like Sam did?"

"Who told you about that?"

I shrug causing him to let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah...like Sam."

"Is anyone else going to phase?"

"I don't know..."

Our conversation ends with an awkward silence. Lucky for me I have my good old friend Ganja to keep me company.

By the time Mr. Hash is no more than a nub we pull into Paul's driveway.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yup."

We both exit the truck. He unlocks and opens the door and gestures for me to pass him.

"You hungry?" Paul asks while closing the door.

"Yup."

"I'll order us some pizza. Why don't you take your bag into the guest room."

"Paul I don't know where the guest room is." I remind him.

"First door on the right. Oh and the bathroom is right across from it."

Nodding I grab my bag and head up the stairs. I open the cherry wood door then step into the room. White walls, black rug, and a full sized bed decked out in grey. Paul _really_ went all out for this room. Laughing to myself I set my bag down beside the bed. Since I really just want to lay down I unbutton my pants and let them fall off. As of late I've taken to wearing really baggy jeans and boxers. The Mainly because they're easier to slip on and off with one hand.

After I sit on the bed I reach into my bag and pull out Ephraim Black's journal. I skip the next seven pages like Kiba advised then read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EB's POV

I tuck Jane and Mary into their shared bed.

"Good night my precious pups." I whisper to my sleeping angels.

Standing I stealthily walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. Martha leans against our bedroom door fram, watching me as she often does before I leave. She fears I will not return. That one day I will face our cold enemy and parish. Ever since I told her of our new child, still forming in her tummy, she has been more worried than ever.

Before I can kiss away her fears a loud howl rips through the air. It's panicked yet aggressive. I quickly kiss her forehead before running out the back door. When I enter the tree line I phase.

_I smell them Ephraim! I smell them!_

**Quil where are you?**

The youngest wolf shows me his surroundings. He's running up the cliff near First Beach.

I'm starting to smell them to Ephraim. There are five different stinks.

**Five? Are you sure Levi?**

Yes.

Fuck. We've only ever faced two leeches at once. I guess Martha was right, I will perish while on patrol. What a shame I won't even be able to witness my first son's birth.

When I catch up to Quil and Levi I see the five leeches standing around a dead buck. That's odd. Why are they feeding on a buck when there a humans camped out four miles away. It can't be an opportunity kill so what is it.

**Boys stand down for now!**

Jumping over my fellow wolves I phase, midair, and land gracefully in front of the group. They all look at me with wide eye. I'm guessing they've never encountered our kind before.

A brawny boy with inky black curls crouches defensively. A light blonde female crouches beside him but he still keeps himself between us, she must be his mate. Another boy is also crouched in a similar manor.

"Why are you on our land leeches?" I growl in a defensive stance of my own.

"I'm sorry. My family and I did not know this land was spoken for. We will go." A blonde haired man says calmly.

Quil and Levi growl as they advance.

"You see we are here to protect the humans of La Push and Forks from monsters like you. So we can't just let you go."

"They know of our kind Carlisle." The bronze haired boy says as he stands.

"We are not like others of our kind, we feed on animals not humans. That is why we have gold eyes."

I look into all of their eyes. It is true they all have gold eyes and father did say our enemies have red eyes.

"If you stay off our land and swear never to bite a human than you all may leave with your limbs intact. Agreed?"

The man nods then holds up his hand. I take it in an iron grip that cracks his hand slightly.

"If any of these rules are broken my pack will destroy your wretched family." I growl before pushing him way.

With a clenched jaw he nods then runs with his family close behind.

"Ephraim what have you done?" Levi asks.

"I saved our lives." I deadpan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A's POV

I flip the page and read.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_He has collar-length blond hair, is roughly 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, and looks to be in his early twenties. He is the leader of the coven, he is referred to as Father by his coven mates._

No fuckin way. I flip to the next page.

_Esme Cullen _

_Esme is Carlisle's mate. She is the the oldest physically, looking to be in her mid twenties. Her hair is caramel-colored. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples, and her figure is slender but rounded. I'd say she's probably 5'6"._

_Emmett Cullen_

_He is very tall at about 6'5 and very burly, with dark brown hair that almost looks black, and a childish look to his face. Out of them all he is the weakest because he is the rowdiest._

_Rosalie Cullen_

_Emmett's mate and brain. She is possibly 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure. Her hair is light blonde that falls halfway down to the middle of her back._

_Edward Cullen_

_I believe he is the second oldest in the coven. He stands at about 6'2", has a thin and lankly but muscular body. His hair is thick and bronze colored. I think he can read minds._

Oh shit. I quickly pick through my bag and pull out the brown book. About halfway through I see the perfect angular face of my bronze haired friend. The drawing doesn't do him justice but it still makes my heart flutter. Fuck I have a crush on a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Argument

I lay in bed trying so hard to fall asleep, yet I can't. That paranoid feeling I'm being watched keeps seeping into my head causing my eyes to scan the room.

"Edward?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes?" His wind chime like voice answers.

I sit up and look at the shadow in the corner of my room, near the window. He steps forward allowing the moonlight to illuminate his chalky porcelain skin. My breathe hitches as my eyes devour his washboard abs and defined V-line. There is a very thin sprinkle of bronze hair across his broad chest. It runs down the center of his chest and into his low slung black slacks. Usually I'm not a fan of body hair but his isn't overwhelming. In fact if it wasn't for how pale his skin is I doubt it would be noticeable.

"What are you doing in my room?" I ask as I force my eyes back to his gold ones.

He smirks while taking another step towards my bed.

"I couldn't stay away." He admits.

"Did I ever tell you to stay away?"

He shakes his head as he kneels on the edge of my bed.

"No you didn't."

"Then come here." I order.

He crawls on top of me then sits up and places his hands on either side of my headboard. I place my hands on his slight hips. His breathing stops completely as he watches me run my hands up his sides. He is so cold, so hard, so intoxicating. Leaning forward I let my tongue peak out and touch his collar bone. He taste like an amazing frozen desert that I just want to devour so I lick him again. This time I trail my tongue up his neck slowly, savoring his unique flavor. He quickly turns his head and catches my tongue in his mouth.

I moan when his frozen tongue rubs mine. The feel alone sends shockwaves through me. He starts to make a noise that sounds a lot like a purr, it's really fuckin sexy. Edward gently pushes me away then crawls backwards to the edge of the bed. Suddenly he grabs my legs and pulls me towards him so my ass is in his lap.

With a smirk of my own I grind into his hard manhood. He groans then leans down and kisses me again. Now the feel of his lips on mine heat up my body to the point where I actually feel like I'm burning. I need his cool body pressed against mine to put out this agonizing burn. A simple arch of my back puts us chest to cheat and ends my suffering. His soft chest hair tickles my skin as his skin sends more freezing jolts of hot electricity through me. He rubs my thighs teasingly while my hands creep to the gold button on his pants.

"Do it." He goads as he gives me a chance to breath.

I do without a single ounce of hesitation then push them down, along with his boxer briefs. Edward brushes his cock against my flimsy panties causing me to tilt my head back and moan.

"Astrid."

God his voice is so sexy.

"Edward" I whimper while bucking my sex into his cock.

"Astrid."

His voice feels like soft velvet against my neck.

"Edward." I beg as I start pulling at my panties.

"ASTRID!"

"PAUL!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes shoot open and glare at my cock blocking cousin. He beams at me like a little kid waking up on Christmas.

"Hello Paul." I growl through gritted teeth.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asks smugly.

"If you don't let me go back to sleep I will hit you." I threaten.

"No can do Kitten. You gotta get up or you won't make your appointment with Kiba."

With an annoyed sigh I sit up and pull off the covers.

"Fine." I groan.

"Here. Throw these on. They'll keep you warm." He orders as he throws a pair of black basketball shorts at me.

He's definitely right about that, these shorts are hot as fuck. He was probably wearing them or sitting on then. I smile at how kind he's being, even though he ruined my awesome sex dream.

"Thanks you jerk."

Paul waves the comment off as I slip into the shorts.

"I talked to Kiba on the phone. He said he's making breakfast so we can eat when we get there."

With a nod I put on my socks and shoes.

"Alright cus, lets hit the road." I prompt as I stand.

Paul nods before turning into the hall.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why were you here so early yesterday?" He asks while we jog down the steps.

"I didn't want to get suspended for breaking Tyler's nose. So I left school really easily. Figured I'd come here to cool off." I admit.

He walks to the fridge and pulls out two water bottles.

"Why would you want to break Tyler's nose?" Paul questions as he walks to me.

He holds out one of the cool bottle for me to take.

"He basically called me a slut." I sigh while taking it.

Paul starts to shake slightly as we walk out the door.

"Why?"

I explain what happened, from Tyler ditching me at school to his comment about me giving Edward head.

"So he left you at school so he could fuck Lauren Mallory."

"Yup."

"Then Edward Cullen decided to pick you up and take you home?"

"No he took me to my doctor's appointment. But I don't think it was out of the kindness of his heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were blood typing in our Bio class that day. Being that he's a vampire I doubt he can be around all that blood at once. So he was most likely just going to ditch, which would have resulted in him getting a detention, but then he saw me. He knew that he wouldn't get in trouble if he was helping me out so he took me to my appointment."

"That makes sense. Besides Tyler has no right to treat you like that, he's the one that fucked up."

"That's what I said."

"So you gunna hit him today?"

"He's grounded so he won't even be at the beach."

He nods then looks at the ground.

"So are you and Cullen close?"

"Not really but I like him." I admit.

"Do you like like him?"

"What are you a kindergartner? Do I like like him? That's such a childish thing to say."

"It's still a valid question."

"I have a crush on him."

"You know he's dangerous right?"

"Paul Edward is just as dangerous as you. So if you're going to tell me to stay away from him then I will but I'll also stay away from you."

"That's not true! I'm not a filthy bloodsucking monster."

I stop and turn so I'm facing him.

"No you're just a temperamental wolf." I retort.

"So?" He growls.

"If Edward loses control he will either kill me or turn me. If you lose control you will either kill me or put me in the hospital, just like Sam did Emily. You may not be a vampire but you're still a monster Paul."

He bows his head while scratching the back of his neck. Paul always does that when he knows he just lost an argument.

"I know." Paul sighs.

We start walking again but now it seems more somber.

"Why do you hate them so much?" I ask

He ponders my words then says, "They are the reason I phase, the reason I am the way I am."

"No they're not. You're deadbeat parents are why you are the way you are. Phasing hasn't changed who you are Paul, it changed what you are. Actually that's not true, you absolutely sucked before."

"What?"

"When we were kids you were nothing but a big old bully. You use to always pick on Colin Fuller because his parents are white. You'd beat up kids younger than you. You've been a man-ho since you lost your virginity. And, from what I heard, you were a drunk. All in all you were becoming your father, a good for nothing asshole."

I look at him for Moment. His jaw and fists are clenched and his body is trembling.

"Kiba said you phased around Christmas two years ago. You always said it was the hardest time of the year for you, cause it reminded you that you're unwanted by your parents. Do you still feel unwanted Paul?"

His trembling stops.

"Do you feel alone anymore Paul?"

Tears fill his eyes. Again he looks down and scratches the back of his neck.

"That's what I thought. Phasing is the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it. So again I ask why do you hate the Cullens?"

"They ruined Sam's life." He tries.

"Seriously? Is Emily that bad?"

"No but...He scared her really bad."

"Didn't he scars you when he told you you were no more than a burden to him? Didn't he scar me when he told me I was nothing more to him then a parasite? Didn't he scar Colin when he called him an apple and said his parents are probably glade they died so the don't have to deal with a disgrace like him? Paul Sam had a bad temper and he would always lash out at the people around him. He never saw the damage he did. But now he does see it and I bet he's a much kinder man."

"What about Leah?"

"What about her?" I ask slightly confused.

"They were going to get married and start a family together."

"Paul you bet that their marriage wouldn't last a month. Everyone knew they were bad for each other except for them."

"Jared had to drop out of school because he couldn't control himself."

"Of course he couldn't control himself his fuckin dad died. Besides his life wouldn't be different. He'd still work at his dad's bookstore weather he phased or not."

He's quite now. I guess he has nothing else to say.

"Paul if you can't answer my question then that means there is no answer. If there isn't an answer than that means you are no better than the KKK."

"That makes no sense at all?" He hisses through gritted teeth.

"Why do the KKK hate black people? Because we're black. Why do you hate the Cullens? Because they're vampires."

"Vampires kill people Astrid. We have ever right to hate their kind."

"During the Holocaust Nazi Germans killed Jews. However that doesn't mean all Germans were Nazis. Their were Germans that knew what the Nazis were doing was wrong and refused to partake in it. Yeah vampires kill people but the Cullens know that is wrong so they only feed on animals."

"You're comparing this situation to the Holocaust?"

"No I'm using a metaphor to get my point across. You have no reason to hate the Cullens." I state as we reach the house.

I knock on the door as Paul seems to pissed to do it without smashing the door in half.

"It's open!" Jared calls from inside.

"I have to go for a run. I'll be back when I cool off." He says.

Before I can reply he runs into the near by tree line. With a sigh I open the door and enter the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday 9:40pm

Paul pulls up to my house.

"Well I hope I made this weekend fun for you kitten." He says as he pulls me into a lopsided hug.

"For the most part, yeah I had a great time. Though I do wish I went to the beach gathering." I chuckle as I pull away.

"Hey that was your fault. Your the one that wanted to argue all damn day."

"True, but that's because I know I'm right about this whole Xenophobia thing. Plus I was pissed off at Sam for not coming to see me. I mean come on we're supposed to be like family and he couldn't even bother to swing by and say hi."

"I think he stayed away because he knows you are on their side and he needed time to digest it."

"Like I said before yall need to keep that xenophobic shit out of our relationship. I'm not on anyone's side and if Sam can't see that then fine he can be gone, it's whatever." I say as I get out of the car.

Before he says anything I close the truck door and walk to my house. As I unlock the door I hear dad's cruiser pulls up in the drive. Turning I watch as dad smiles and waves at Paul. The wolf does the same before pulling out of the drive. I wait for dad by the door.

"Hey Princess? How was your weekend?" He asks while getting out of his car.

"Boring I just hung out with Paul, Kiba, and Jared all weekend." I reply as I open the door.

"I thought you and some friends were going to the beach?"

"We were but I was so tired I just crashed on Kiba's couch." I lie as I hang up my coat.

Honestly it sucked. I spent most of Saturday arguing with Paul and Jared. We were only able to start having a rational conversation after Kiba took my side on the whole situation. But a lot of things were said and now I am really hurt and confused. Those boys are my family and I love them with all my heart. So why am I fuckin up my relationship with them for a dude I don't know. Fuck I'm confused right now. I need to sleep this shit off or something.

"You hungry?" Dad asks.

"No I'm just tiered. Paul and I picked up some food from Sue's dinner. So I'm just gonna go to bed." I reply while kicking off my shoes.

"Alright. Just know that I'm going to order some Pizza. I'll put a slice in a container for you. Oh and I got you a present, just wait right there ok."

With a sigh I sit on the steps and wait. Dad comes back in with six 24-piece Maple Sugar Candy Boxes. My eyes widen as a bright smile spreads across my face.

"ㇸ6 I believe in miracles Where're you from, you sexy thing, sexy thing youㇸ6" I sing as I grab the boxes.

"I knew you'd like them."

"Thanks Daddy. You are the best." I praise as I hug him.

I give him a quick peck on the cheek then race up the stairs. The last time I had these I was fourteen. I would pop one in my mouth and just let my worries melt away. This is just what I need. Unfortunately I can't have any right now, I'll be up all night if I do. So I set the candy down on my nightstand beside my clock. I drop my bag by the door then closes it before strip off my clothes.

As I crawl under the covers I can't help but wonder how things will be tomorrow. Will Tyler apologize? Will he spread rumors about Edward and I around the school? Edward... His name alone brings up more questions. Will he be there tomorrow? Should I tell him I know he's a vampire? Why am I defending him when I really don't know him like that? Does he like me? Are we even friends?

"rrrrrrrrrhhhh!" I groan as I slam my head against my pillow.

This shit is confusing as fuck. With a sigh I close my eyes and contemplate one question at a time.

Why did I defend Edward? Because I have feelings for him.

Does he have feelings for me? He must if he was willing to risk exposure to save my life.

Will he be there tomorrow? I don't fucking know but I'll see tomorrow.

Should I tell him I k he's a vampire...

Another question pops into my head at that moment. Do I really want Edward in my life? Honestly I don't know. If I don't know the answer to that then I probably shouldn't tell him I know his secret yet.

Ok so that's all my questions about Edward now what about Tyler? Will he be acting right tomorrow? No he's the type that can hold a grudge forever.

Will he spread rumors about me? Maybe, he is kinda an asshole. Then again I do have dirt on him...Nah that will be a last resort if he takes shit to far.

A smile spreads across my lips as I let out a relaxed sigh. Now I can sleep peacefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After doing my usual morning routine I head downstairs. To my shock dad is awake and eating a breakfast sandwich.

"Hey babygirl I picked you up a breakfast sandwich from the dinner." He says.

I look at the paper bag in the center of the table then smile.

"Thanks dad."

I sit across from him as I pull the sandwich out of the bag.

"Astrid why the fuck are you wearing a Carolina Panthers jersey?" He asks.

I look down at the black jersey with blue trim and white letters and numbers.

"Mom thought it would be great to collect the jerseys of sports teams in the places we lived. So I have a lot of football, baseball, and basketball jerseys. Yesterday I wore my Patriots Jersey."

"Got anything from Washington?" He asks.

I avoid his gaze and take a big bite of my sandwich.

"This is really good" I mutter around the food.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Actually I have your Huskies jersey." I say after gulping down that dry ass piece of toast.

"Well that's going to change today. After I take you to your appointment we're going to get you loads of Washington stuff."

"So you're taking me to my appointment today?"

"Yeah. I figured, now that we got the house back we should spend more time together."

Or you feel like a bad father because while Phil was here he did everything you couldn't.

"That sounds great dad. I love spending time with you." I admit while giving him my sweetest smile.

Contrary to common belief my dad has a lot of insecurity issues. Mainly because of my mom's bitchiness, but also because he feels like he was never the father he felt I deserved as a child. Having Phil here just highlighted that, in his eyes. Now here he is trying to over compensate by showering me with love and affection...I'm really happy Phil came.

"Maybe we can go shopping in Seattle this weekend." I pipe cheerfully.

The man damn near chokes on his sandwich.

"Sh-shopping?"

"Yup."

His face looks like a teenager that just got sentenced to life in prison for being nice, void of any and all sigh life

"Ok." He agrees in a falsely chipper tone.

"Great. Now lets get going, I can't be late for school." I pipe as I toss the wrapper to my sandwich in the trash.

He nods and stands as I walk to the coat rack. Dad hands me my bag and helps me put it on.

"Thanks."

He brushes it off with a simple wave of his hand. I follow him out of the house. To my shock he doesn't get in his cruiser. Instead he gets into my truck, which still has a big ass fuckin dent in the side.

"Remind me to ask Granddaddy if hr can buffer that dent out."

Dad nods as we both get in the car. God please make sure Tyler didn't go left with his bullshit. I know I may be to late but Lord Jesus I need a miracle.

"You ok honey?" Dad asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Yeah I was just praying."

"Praying for what?"

"A good day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I got out of my truck I knew something was up. Girls were glaring more than usual, guys were openly gawking at me like a piece of meat. The major red flag was the guilty and slightly apologetic look Tyler gave me as Lauren pulled him into the school. Damn it Tyler what the fuck did you do.

I couldn't ask him in our first two class as he kept avoiding me like a little bitch. Lucky Ben grabbed me after second period and told me everything.

After I got into it with Tyler and left the school he was really upset. So he went and ran his big ass mouth to group. He told them Edward probably gave me a ride to school because he's a"Chocolate Chaser". On top of that he mentioned how he thought Edward was using his money to get me to do sexual things for him. So basically he called me a fuckin prostitute and of course the three bigger mouths told the hole fuckin school. Now everyone thinks I'm a slut and Edward only likes me because I'm black.

Ben literally had to drag me outside so I wouldn't castrate Tyler. I stayed outside with him till third bell then we parted ways. To contain myself I sat as far from Tyler as possible. He never looked at me once nor did he stick up for me when Lauren and her Cheerbitches called me names.

Honestly I didn't need him to, as those bitches are dumber than a mentally challenged donkey, but it would have been nice to know he has my back. I mean come the fuck on we're family for Christ sake we're supposed to look out for each other. I know I would defend him and dead this rumor as soon as it started. It really hurts that he won't even bother to stand up for me, but what else can I expect? Little punk ass bitches do what little punk ass bitches do, run away when shirt hits the fan. Luckily it's lunch now so I just have to get through thirty minutes of this shit.

As I walk into the cafeteria I notice Edward sitting at an empty table across the from where he usually sits. He looks up at me then smirks. Raising one hand he motions with his index finger for me to join him. With a roll of my eyes I walk to his table and take the seat across from him. I hope he doesn't want to talk about this damn rumor, I'm really not in the mood for that.

"So how was your weekend?" He asks sweetly.

"Fun I got my new tattoo."

"May I see it?"

I nod then turn and lift my jersey enough so he can see the vivid image.

"It looks amazing." He says.

"Thanks. So why aren't you sitting with your family today?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

Please lord don't let it be about what I think it's about.

"Well...I was hoping you would join me for a movie tonight...and, perhaps, ice cream?"

Thank you Je- wait WHAT?

"Edward are you asking me out on a date?"

He nods with a bashful smile.

"Then no I will not go to the movies with you."

His face falls as he looks into my eyes.

"May I ask why?"

"It's not because you're a vampire, if that's what you think. It's because when I look into your eyes I see self hated. Now I know enough about hate to know that it destroys. So I know, if I were to give my heart to you, you would destroy it every time I get too close to yours."

I pause then place my hand on top of his.

"Under different circumstance I would gladly date you and I would indefinitely love you, unconditionally. But these are the circumstances so until you learn how to love yourself all we can be is friends."

"How can I love myself when I'm a monster?"

I pull my hand away and glare at him.

"You see. That right there is why you will never know the happiness your family has. You could never accept your mate if she were a vampire because, in your eyes she's a monster. You can never accept a human as your mate because you're too busy thinking you're a monster. News flash you pathetic little bitch there are actual monsters in this world. Like the monsters that would beat and rape my mother, the monsters that would try to touch me when I was a little girl, the monsters that use to beat me up everyday, the monster that tried to rape me when I was thirteen, the monster that shot my best friend right in front of me because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, the monster that shot me five times, and the monster killing all these hikers. You are not a monster Edward you're just a bitch baby vampire that obviously knows nothing about the world he lives in if he honestly believes that he's a fuckin monster."

"Hey Astrid!"

I turn my cold gaze on my cousin. How fucking dare he talk to me now! After avoiding me all day and starting this rumor, he's got some fuckin nerve.

"What?" I snap.

"Umm Charlie's here to take you to your appointment, he just texted me." He says.

With a sigh I stand up and storm out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

"Ouch." Rosalie whispers as I watch Astrid walk away.

With a low growl I stand up and leave room. The only thing I can think about right now is the abuse she must have endured and it's pissing me off. I need to clear my head before I hurt someone. Running through the forest I destroy everything in my path.

How could someone hurt her. She is so amazing and beautiful I don't understand why anyone would put her through that misery. With a fierce growl I stop and look around. I'm not in Forks anymore, in fact I don't think I'm still in America. This field of ice and snow belongs to a place like Canada or maybe Alaska.

Racking my hands through my hair I look down at my cloths. I'm coated in tree splinters, rock dust, and shattered ice shards. My shirt is tattered to the point where it can't even be considered a shirt any longer.

"Alice is going to kill me." I mutter as I rip off the top.

Honestly i don't care about Alice right now, all I care about is Astrid. I need to talk to her. If I want to be with her, and I very much do, then I need to know how to love her right. It would also be nice to know more about her past. Both good and bad.

**Ok so I'm ending this Chap here because I feel their conversation should stand on its own due to its importance. Both Edward and Astrid are going to air out all their secrets**


End file.
